Of Blood and Fangs
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Dean and Sam do the impossible, they close the gates of Hell but now Sam wants a normal life with Amelia and Dean is left alone. When Dean meets up with Benny, they become closer then either had ever imagined but nothing is easy when a hunter falls in love. Falling in love with a Vampire is unheard of and things become even more complicated when an old enemy makes a reappearance.
1. Chapter 1

What can I say? I went where my muse took me and as I haven't had any desire to write at all for the past few months, quite frankly I was just happy to writing something again. I'm still fleshing out this story but don't worry I have the overall plot worked out and where I want it to take me but the details are still being fine tuned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean shifted slightly as the sharp, splintered wood dug into his back painfully. His comfort wasn't helped by the dirty floor of the old church but none of that mattered. None of it mattered because at that moment, not four feet away from him there was a previously demonic human tied to a chair and next to him was his breathing, very alive little brother who, all things considered seemed to alright.

Looking around absently Dean was surprised the run down church was still standing, especially after the chaos they'd just caused inside the shaky building. Sam huffed and dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder. He'd survived, they'd both survived and the doors to Hell were closed forever. They had won.

"We did it Dean." he whispered, blinking slowly as exhaustion washed over him.

"Yeah we did little brother. It's over." Dean smiled softly and lifted a heavy hand to ruffle Sam's hair. "How you feeling Sammy?"

"You haven't called me Sammy in years." Sam mumbled after a pause before falling silent once more.

When no answer came to Dean's question, he started to panic. "Sam?" he muttered, shaking his shoulder gently to get Sam's attention. "Sammy?"

A softy snore alleviated his fears, realizing exhausted had finally gotten the better of his brother. Dean sighed and slid further down the wall, allowing the muscles in his body to relax. His head thumped against the wall and he stared up at the ceiling, the large smoking hole in the roof standing as a reminder to what had just happened.

He shivered at the memory of Sam standing in the middle of room, bright blinding light shining from his eyes and setting fire to all it touched. The wooden rafters creaked ominously and Dean took that as their cue to leave. Sliding out from underneath Sam he shook his brother awake, happy when Sam woke almost immediately with clear eyes. Even dirty and exhausted, his brother looked better than he had in months.

"Come on Sam, time to leave."

Sam grunted in agreement and swung an arm around Dean, using him to pull himself off the floor. Dean grunted under Sam's weight but didn't complain and half dragged him across the room and down the front steps. Sam did his best to support his own weight but Dean knew that he was only thing keeping Sam standing. Thankfully the car was right outside and Dean had Sam shuffled into the passenger seat quickly. Before he could close the door, Sam reached out and stopped him.

"What about Crowley?"

As far as Dean was concerned Crowley could stay tied to the chair until the building fell down on his head but what was left of his conscience rallied against the thought, reminding him that as one point in time Crowley had been their ally and thanks to them his soul had been washed clean. Rolling his eyes and swearing loudly Dean slammed the door and walked back into the church. Crowley was still unconscious in the chair and Dean moved so he was standing in front of the demon.

No, human. Crowley was human now.

Reaching out he tapped Crowley's check, resisting the urge to slap the man. Crowley's eyes flittered open and Dean nearly reeled back at the remorse he saw shining in the man's eyes.

"Can you walk?" he asked briskly.

Crowley jerked away from him and looked away. "Just leave me here."

Dean swore and grabbed Crowley's chin roughly, forcing the ex demon to look at him. "I am really not in the mood for the self pity bullshit. So get your shit together and stand up." he ordered, unlocking Crowley's chains and pulling man up, much rougher than he had Sam. Thankfully Crowley was easy to get to the car and before long he had the ex demon laying along the length of the back seat, staring blankly at the back of Sam's seat. In the time it had taken Dean to get Crowley, Sam had fallen back asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake his brother so started the car and pulled away from the church, tires throwing up gravel and engine growling loudly.

They had been on the road for thirty minutes before Dean pulled his phone out and with a quick glance at a still sleeping Sam he dialed a well-known number. Benny didn't answer right away but Dean didn't expect him to, the vampire still had some problems with technology and more often than not declined the call instead of answering.

_"Dean?"_ the smooth baritone of Benny's voice made the tight tension coiling in Dean's stomach relax.

"Hey Benny."

_"I'm gonna take the fact you're calling me and not laying dead somewhere that you did it?" _

"Yeah It's done." Dean could hear the disbelief in his own voice as he said the words. It didn't feel real.

_"Sam?" _

"Snoring softly next to me."

_"So why do you sound like you've lost?" _

"Because it's too easy. Sam's alive, I'm alive and the gates are sealed forever. So apart from the ex demon laying on my back seat currently have an emotional breakdown, everything worked perfectly. Except that's not how things work, there is always a price to pay and I feel like I've got something hanging over my head waiting to drop." Dean admitted softly, glad Benny couldn't see the death grip he had on the wheel, knuckles turning white.

There was a long pause and Dean cursed his inability to keep his mouth shut. Finally Benny spoke and when he did, Dean had never been so happy to hear that southern drawl.

_"Dean I want you to listen closely and try to believe me. You have sacrificed enough. Accept this for what it is; a victory. Sometimes happy endings happen." _

"People like me don't get happy endings."

The words came out without thinking out of habit. It was easy when he'd been repeating the same thing to himself for the better part of eight years and he couldn't deny the voice in his head when he said the words was his Dad's.

_"We are really going to have to work on your crippling low self esteem." _

Dean snorted at the idea but couldn't help the little bubble of warmth at the thought that Benny cared enough to even say it. Dean had been surprised when Sam had come back from Purgatory with Benny, he'd been sure Benny wouldn't want to come back and as much as it hurt to admit, Dean knew if he didn't it would be his fault.

He'd turned his back on his friend and left the vampire to struggle by himself in a world he didn't understand. But he had come back and Dean had promised himself that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So he'd ignored Sam's disapproving looks and curled lips, calling Benny at least once a week. Thankfully after his trip to Purgatory Sam had become a lot less vocal in his disapproval but it was still there.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Dean started and looked over his shoulder, having forgotten Crowley was there.

"I have to go."

_"Ok. Just... I'm proud of you Dean, ya did good." _

Benny hung up and Dean was left more light hearted than he had been in along time. He was beginning to feel the relief he'd been expecting and not even the problem on his back seat could dampen that.

"I was thinking Garth." Dean shrugged. Human or not, that didn't wipe Crowley's slate clean and they couldn't just let him loose on the world.

"Who's Garth?"

"Oh you'll love Garth." he smirked thinking of the skinny hunter. Garth was the one person Dean could think of who wouldn't take the opportunity to take revenge on Crowley.

"The tone of your voice suggests otherwise." Crowley glared at him from the backseat and Dean was glad to see some of the old Crowley remained.

"So what's it like being human again?"

"Fucking miserable. How do you deal with the guilt?"

"Everyone deals differently. Personally? I drink. You feel guilty Crowley?" Dean wanted to hate Crowley, he really did but he couldn't. This broken man in his backseat was not the demon from two days ago.

"I'm drowning in it. At least I think it's guilt, it's been a long time since I've felt anything."

"Something heavy sitting at the back of your throat and your insides twisting?"

Crowley paused and seemed to be mentally cataloging the new feelings. "That seems about right."

"Yep, that's guilt."

"Wonderful." Crowley growled in answer but it didn't have the usual bite and Dean knew Crowley was just trying to deal with it the best way he knew how. Sarcasm was his nature and being human wouldn't change that but he would learn soon enough that no amount of wit would ease the guilt.

"So who was that on the phone Dean? Could it have been your vampire lover?" Crowley continued, clearly trying to deflect conversation.

Dean was so shocked he nearly swerved off the road, his heart clawing its way up his throat.

"You know about Benny? How do you know about Benny?" he demanded, voice husky with alarm.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and Dean wanted to slap the smirk right of the man's face.

"Do you think a hunter can start hooking up with a blood sucker and no one will notice? Especially when that hunter is Dean bloody Winchester?"

"We are not hooking up!" The denial flying from his mouth faster than his brain could follow. He didn't know where it came from, for years people had been making snide comments about his relationship with first Sam and then Castiel but he usually just ignored it, especially when it came from Crowley.

"But you are BFF's with a vamp?"

Dean refused to answer and instead kept his eyes firmly ahead of him. His eyes may have been firmly glued to the road but he could still feel Crowley smirking at the back of his head.

"Your silence may as well be a responding yes. I take it the moose hasn't been handling it well?"

"How about we have some silent time?" he ground out, Crowley's words hitting a little too close to home.

"I prefer conversation."

"I'll rephrase that. Either shut up or I'll gag you and throw you in the trunk."

"Kinky. Does Benny let you go fifty shades of grey on him, or do you reserve that kind of stuff just for me?"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

It was hours later that Sam groaned softly and turned in his seat, eyes finding Dean.

"Where are we?"

His voice was scratchy and his eyes blurry but Dean was happy to see Sam looked better than he had in months.

"Bout twenty minutes away from Garth's."

Sam nodded pushed himself up the seat so he wasn't slouching, looking around as he did. "Where's Crowley?"

Dean steeled his jaw and looked away, tapping the driving wheel.

"Tell me you didn't leave him in that church!"

"I didn't!"

Sam narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. "He's in the trunk isn't he?"

Dean shrugged but a smile was pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I gave him the option of riding in the car, he declined. Anyway, how are you?"

Sam shrugged and raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I'm ok. I mean, I'm not good by any stretch but at least I don't feel like my head is gonna explode anymore so that's something."

"I'm just happy you're not hallucinating anymore, anything else is just a bonus."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. So what are we going to do with our reformed demon?"

"I was thinking we could give him to Garth."

"Really? Not even thinking about revenge?" Sam asked, shocked at Dean's lack of spite.

"I'm tired Sam and for the first time in our lives, a plan has gone perfectly. No horrible consequences, no backlash, we won. This is it Sam, the light at the end of the road and I'm not gonna ruin that by going after Crowley."

"That's a vey mature way of looking at things. I'm impressed."

"What can I say? I've grown as a person."

Sam laughed and Dean heard himself chuckling in return. The laughter faded and Sam turned to look out the window, watching as the scenery flew by, leaving Dean to his thoughts. He just wanted this night to be over and had ever intention of dumping Cowley on Garth and running away to find a motel.

His fingers were itching to ring Benny and he cursed himself for it, he didn't understand where this need to hear Benny's voice came from and he hated the fact that even when he finally got to wind down and relax he'd no doubt end up hiding in the car so Sam couldn't hear who he was talking to. Thirty-five years old and he was reduced to sneaking around.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked finally.

"We dump Crowley on Garth and then I suppose we go back to hunting, the way we used to. Hunting old school monsters like Ghosts and Wendigos." Dean chuckled, ignoring the hollow sound to his words.

Sam hesitated and shifted uncomfortably, nodding softly. "Yeah, the good old days."

The heavy silence was still going strong fifteen minutes later when they pulled up outside of Rufus's cabin, which although having belonged to Bobby then Dean and Sam and finally Garth, was still referred to as Rufus's cabin.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"I feel a bit bad for Garth man, we shouldn't have dumped Crowley on him." Sam muttered as he threw his bag onto the lumpy motel bed.

"Really? Cos you ran back to the car pretty quick when Garth suggested we stay for a drink." Dean bit, he was getting a headache and Sam's whining wasn't helping. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Garth is the one person Crowley couldn't drive into a homicidal rage."

Sam pulled a face and threw himself onto the bed with a thump and the squeal of tortured springs made Dean wince. He really didn't feel like sleeping so Dean sat on one of the old plastic chairs face a rickety table in the part of the room that passed for a dinning area. He pulled his phone out and twirled it around in circles, resisting the urge to call Benny.

"This doesn't feel the way I thought it would."

Dean looked up suddenly at Sam's murmured words, having forgotten he wasn't alone for a second. "What?"

"Closing the gates of Hell, I thought it would feel different. I thought after, it would feel like a turning point, the light at the end of the tunnel. But it doesn't, it just feels like…"

"Same shit, different day?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, not taking his eyes of the stained ceiling.

"That's because you know, just like I do, that tomorrow they'll be something else to hunt. And the day after, and the day after until something finally kills us and it sticks."

The truth in Dean's words was enough to sink the room in a funk of depression as they both tried not to let it overwhelm them. Dean frowned when a small piece of himself he'd long thought dead whispered that maybe it didn't have to be that way, maybe he could get out now that demons were gone forever. After all, there were plenty of decent hunters that could deal with Ghosts and Shapeshifters.

"Doesn't that depress you?"

Sam's voice once again startled Dean out his thoughts. "Why do you think so much? Speaking of, I'm going out." He announced, standing up and picking up the car keys off the table.

"What? Where?" Sam pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned at Dean suspiciously.

"To a bar, feel like a drink." He shrugged, hoping Sam was too tired to see through the weak excuse.

"It's three o'clock in the morning and you haven't been to a bar in months. Why are you lying?"

"You want the truth? Fine, I'm gonna sit in the car and call Benny. I would do it in here but I don't really feel like putting up with filthy looks." The venom in his voice surprised even himself and judging by hurt look on Sam's face, he wasn't alone.

The hurt quickly flashed to anger and Dean could tell by the way Sam clenched his jaw there was going to be yelling.

"I just don't get it Dean! Why can you talk to him but not me? I'm your brother!"

Dean shook his head and shrugged. "It's different."

"How?"

Dean gritted his teeth and moved towards the front door, opening it roughly. "It just is!" he threw over his shoulder and slamming the door behind him before Sam could respond.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well there's chapter one. I wasn't too sure where to end it and I know it's not very long but I was afraid of having too many scene jumps in one chapter or dragging it out so I just had to end it where it felt best. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it, looking forward to any feedback and don't worry they'll be a bit more Benny in the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you enjoy this, I know there's a lot of Sam and Dean is this chapter but I kinda have to set everything up so things actually make sense, trust me I would much rather just write Dean/Benny scenes all day but that wouldn't really work for a multi-chapter fic.

Anyway, enjoy and let me know if this is any good or if it's all in my head.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

It was mid morning by the time Dean returned to the motel room with two cups of coffee in one hand and a bag of bagels in the other. The food had been Benny's idea, alerting Dean to the fact Sam would be completely pissed that Dean had disappeared for the night and Dean couldn't blame him. It had been a bad idea to run off for the night, not only because of the kink in his neck from sleeping on the backseat of car but because it had been proven years ago that storming off in a huff was not the best way to deal with things and more often than not made things worse.

Unfortunately Dean had just been unable to deal with Sam at that moment, his emotions had been running too high and he knew he would have ended up punching Sam at one point or another. Sighing heavily and bracing himself for the inevitable lecture from Sam, he opened the motel door as he balanced the coffee precariously and backed into the room.

The curtains were drawn closed, causing the room to be much darker than the bright morning outside and he was forced to blink repeatedly as his eyes adjusted. He placed the coffee and bagels on what passed for a dining table and looked over to where Sam had buried himself under the cheap, scratchy blankets. Dean was happy to see he looked much healthier than he had in a long time and was snoring quietly.

"Sam." Dean muttered softly, kicking the bed leg.

Sam snorted and shuffled around before settling back down and falling back asleep. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee from the table before waving in under Sam's nose. His brother's eyes snapped open and he moaned softly, trying to follow the coffee as Dean pulled it away slowly. Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and took the cup away from Dean. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the fact Dean was still wearing the same clothes he'd left in last night.

"Are you only just coming back? Where the Hell did you spend the night?" he asked roughly, voice husky with sleep.

"In the car."

Sam stared at him incredulously and took another sip of the boiling drink, enjoying the way it burned down his throat. "You'd rather freeze your ass off all night in the car than talk to me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and tore into a bagel, throwing one at Sam and watching him trying to catch it with his left hand.

"Except when it comes to Benny, it's never a conversation. It's a lecture and I got enough of them from dad and Bobby, I don't need that kind of shit from you."

"I just think..." Sam started hesitantly but stopped short when Dean lifted his hand, ordering silence.

"Let me make this clear. From this point on, Benny is none of your business. As far as you're concerned, Benny doesn't exist. You will not ask where he is, what he's doing. There will be no comments on how often we phone each other, or what we talk about when we're on the phone. And above all, when Benny and I meet up, there will be no questions as to what we do together. Are we clear?" Dean explained, as he ate the rest of his bagel.

Sam stared at him like he'd just grown another head. "Oh yeah, because that whole speech wasn't suspicious as all fuck."

"Look, if at some point in the future you can mention Benny without that vein pulsing in your head, we can revise the rules. Trust me, I would like you and Benny to get along. But I think we can both agree that the only way we're not going to end up in a massive argument is for you to be willfully ignorant." Dean explained.

Sam looked ready to argue but thought better of it, as much as he disapproved of Benny and Dean's friendship, he had to admit he really had no right to tell Dean who he could and couldn't be friends with. Also, one of the many things he'd learnt from the mess with Ruby was the more they fought, the more he would push Dean towards Benny. So he bit his lip, swallowed the words on his lips and nodded slowly.

The room fell into silence as they both finished their coffees and ignored the awkwardness that seemed to permeate all their alone time together recently. Dean checked his phone out of habit; half of him was waiting for a call from Garth. If anyone could break Garth down it was Crowley.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled eventually, when he could no longer pretend to be interested the dregs at the bottom of his coffee cup.

"Mmm?"

"It's about last night."

Dean groaned and thumped his head down on the dining table. "Were you even listening to me five minutes ago?"

"It's not about Benny."

The tone of Sam's voice made Dean look up. He knew that tone. The was tone Sam used whenever he was about to mention doing something he knew Dean wouldn't approve of.

"What you said last night in the car, about continuing to hunt. I think we need to consider the other option."

"Other option?" Dean asked, knowing full well what Sam was getting at.

Sam took a deep breath and stood up, moving towards Dean and sitting opposite him. He seemed hesitant to bring it up, afraid of starting an argument with Dean.

"Dean this is the closest we've ever come to a victory. Maybe we should quit while we're ahead?"

"What do you mean a victory? We save the world all the time." Dean pointed out.

Sam snorted and relaxed back into the chair, satisfied that Dean wasn't going to start yelling. "Yeah, but we usually kill the bad guy and in the process accidentally replace him with a smarter, stronger, hard to kill bad guy. We got away clean on this one."

"Sam we've had this conversation before."

"Dean you're miserable, you haven't been happy in a long time. I understood your reluctance six years ago when you still loved this job but I don't understand why you won't take the out that's been handed to us on a silver platter?"

"I tried being normal, with Lisa and Ben and look at the mess I caused. I destroyed their lives. I'm not like you, I can't just switch it off." Dean explained, he really didn't like having this conversation.

He knew where this was going. Sam wanted Amelia, wanted the safe, happy life she could provide and Dean would be left behind on his own. Again. Except this time, he wasn't in Hell or Purgatory, he would just be alone.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, Dean hadn't mentioned Ben or Lisa in years and it had become an unspoken rule that they were never to be mentioned and if they were the result would be a broken nose.

"I get that. But what's the alternative? You and I both know how it ends if we continue to hunt. It ends one of two ways, either something finally gets the better of us and we die bloody like... well like every hunter we've ever known or we crack, and end up like Martin." Sam leaned forward and grabbed the last bagel, tearing it into small pieces. "And Dean? More than anything in this world, I don't want to turn into Martin."

"Yeah that was pretty bad." Dean winced, the memory of Martin burned into his mind. "I'm getting the distinct impression you've already made up your mind."

"I have. But I want you to be happy. And I don't want to leave you to hunt without a partner."

Dean didn't know how to answer. He couldn't deny the fact hunting had stopped being fun around about the same time their dad had died. And the past seven years had been one nightmare after another, he was tired and had wanted out for a long time. The only problem was, he didn't know how to be anything else. He had tried to be happy with Ben and Lisa and to an extent he had been, apart from the fact he'd been drinking more in that year than he had ever done as a hunter and it was hard to pretend he wasn't broken.

"Look, can we drop this for a day or two? Garth called this morning; he's got a hunt for us. I said we'd take it."

Sam didn't say anything about the obvious change of conversation but he did nod softly. "Why not, one last hurrah." Sam stood up and walked over to his duffle bag and threw it on the bed, stuffing clothes into, it. "But Dean? This is my last hunt. And I hope yours."

Dean didn't answer but he smiled crookedly. A small part of him hoped going on an old fashioned hunt with Sam would change his brother's mind about leaving. After all, they had never gotten along better than back in old days when it was all ghosts and Shapeshifters.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Lewistown__,__ Montana__._

Dean leaned against the tree, the rough bark scratching against his jacket. It was a cloudy day; the park was dreary as the weak sunlight struggled through the clouds. Dean looked over to the playground, empty of children and looking remarkably depressing without them, although Dean was thankful for the silence. He was still staring off into the distance when something nudged his foot. He looked up with a smile at the tall, broad man with a closely cut beard holding a hotdog from the vendor across the park.

"Awwww, you know you don't have to buy me lunch to get me to put out." Dean joked, taking the hotdog thankfully.

Benny snorted and sat next to him, spreading his legs out in front of him. "Wanna tell me why you asked me to drive four hundred miles overnight?"

"This hunt has been a fucking disaster from the moment we pulled into this town." Dean sighed, biting into the hotdog hungrily.

"The great Dean Winchester can't handle a simple salt and burn?" Benny teased in that rough southern drawl Dean couldn't deny he liked.

"The hunt isn't the problem, the problem is that I want to murder Sam in his sleep." he growled, irritation that had been building up over the past three days bubbling to the surface.

"That bad huh?"

"He uses all the hot water! I haven't had this many cold showers since I hit puberty!" he ranted, missing Benny's amused look.

"And?"

"And he snores! Loudly!"

There was silence between them as Benny waited for Dean to continue, waited for the list all the things Sam had done to make Dean homicidal. He frowned when nothing came.

"That's it? Cold water and a bit of noise?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something else, something more Sam had been doing to warrant his anger but was clearly struggling. After the third time opening and closing his mouth he shrugged and slid further down the tree.

"Ok so I'm being a dramatic, whiny bitch."

"Sam's quit before, it's never lasted." Benny pointed out, not liking the defeat in Dean's voice. He'd never seen him like this, not even in Purgatory.

Dean nodded in agreement and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been joking about Sam's snoring; it had kept him up all night. He crumpled up the napkin that had held his hotdog and started tearing at the corners.

"This feels different. The way he's talking, he's serious."

Dean signed and leaned against Benny, arms touching and resting his head on the vampire's shoulder. Benny didn't miss a beat and responded by wrapping his arm tightly around Dean. Dean had never been a touchy person but in Purgatory he often found himself needing the vampire's touch and coming to crave it, the safety it seemed to provide.

Everything had been confusing in Purgatory, it had different rules to anywhere else and this was the first time since returning that Dean and given into the need to be comforted by Benny's touch. It was just one of the many things concerning the nature of his feelings towards Benny he didn't want to think about. Ever.

"You know, I thought that going on this hunt might make Sam stay. Remind him of what it used to be like before all this shit started, back when we used help people, how it used to feel. Instead this whole hunt was a clusterfuck from the beginning. Sam could see it, I couldn't. We just don't click anymore, we fight all day over nothing and when we're not fighting it's worse because we might as well be two strangers." He had no control over the words pouring from his mouth, all the things he'd bottled up for months because saying them out loud would make them real. But they were real and Sam really was leaving and pretending everything was fine, pretending that he hadn't seen this coming wasn't doing anybody any good.

"Dean you need to stop seeing this like the end. Sam's not dying, he's not moving to the other side of the world, he's just...nesting."

"Nesting?" Dean snorted with a smirk, looking at him with a cocked head.

Benny shrugged, "Yeah ya know, when birds build a nest because..."

"I know what nesting is."

They looked at each other for a beat before they both burst out laughing. Benny was shaking his head at him and Dean was just trying to breathe but eventually he managed to get it down to a breathless chuckle.

"God no one has been able to make me laugh like that in decades." Benny drawled, pulling Dean closer.

"I know the feeling."

"So how's the hunt going?" Benny asked finally.

"Well it took us much longer than it had any right to but we finally found where the body's buried. So we're gonna burn the bitch tonight."

"How's Sam spending his afternoon if you're here?"

"Oh he's in the bathroom of the motel pretending he's not on the phone to Amelia." Dean told him with more than a little bitterness.

Benny opened his mouth but the vibrating of Dean's phone stopped him. Dean sighed heavily and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, flipping in open and groaning again when he saw Sam's name.

"I'm being summoned," he muttered, opening Sam's text. "Apparently we need to leave soon to be at the graveyard by nightfall."

He moved out of Benny's arm and stood up, offering his hand to help pull Benny up. Benny took it and Dean blinked at how cold his skin was, sometimes he forgot that Benny was technically dead.

"Do you want me to hang around until... you know, Sam leaves? You don't have to be alone Dean. We could take a few days until you decide what you wanna do?" Benny asked, kicking his foot back and forth, kicking up dirt.

Dean smiled softly, he had never seen Benny look nervous before and he decided it was quite endearing.

"I'd like that Benny." Dean admitted, smiling awkwardly.

His phone vibrated again and he rolled his eyes. "Fucking Hell Sammy." he swore rolling his eyes. "He's like a nagging wife." he said to Benny who huffed in return.

Dean turned and headed over to the Impala, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew saying goodbye to Sam needed to happen and he knew Sam deserved a better life, a life with Amelia. Sam was too good for the life of a hunter, and he deserved to be happy. He knew all of that, but that didn't make it easy, didn't make it ache any less.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean shivered as the night air brushed against the back of his neck. Digging up a grave was a lot more work than most people thought it would be and the sweat was dripping down his back, causing his shirt to stick to him. He pulled himself out of the grave and stood next to Sam. His brother dumped more salt than was strictly necessary onto the body and Dean flicked his lighter.

"Kinda anti-climatic isn't it? I always thought we'd go out with more of a... bang." Dean muttered, throwing the lighter into the coffin and blinked at the explosion of heat and the crackling of flames filled the graveyard.

"I don't know, I kinda like it like that." Sam admitted, watching the flames flicker into the sky. "Are you ok with this Dean? I need you to be ok with this."

Dean hesitated before turning his attention to Sam. "You know those couples who've been married for like thirty years and they stopped being in love a long time ago but they stay together because...well because they've been together for so long they've forgotten how to be separate people?"

Sam frowned and pulled a face, looking at Dean like he'd finally cracked. "Kind of?"

"We're that couple Sam. It's not healthy, for either of us and we need to learn how to live separate lives before we end up hating each other. I get that now."

"I don't understand where the hell you came up with that comparison but I'm happy you're accepting this."

"So what are you gonna do? Amelia going to take your sorry ass back?" Dean asked, nudging Sam playfully.

"Yeah. After many, many phone calls full of rather creative swearing, she's gonna give me a second chance." Sam smiled in the goofy way he always did whenever Amelia was mentioned. "What about you? Got any plans?"

"I'm gonna head back to the Men of Letters bunker, there's a memory foam mattress calling my name." Dean laughed, picking up his shovel and beginning the walk over to the car.

Sam chuckled and followed him. "I have to admit, I don't like the thought of you alone locked in a war bunker."

"I won't be alone." Dean admitted, opening the trunk and throwing the shovel and bag of salt in before moving out the way so Sam could do the same.

Sam froze and narrowed his eyes at him; Dean could almost see the wheels turning in his head and the moment the light bulb lit up.

"Benny." Sam sighed, slamming the trunk shut.

Dean nodded and slipped into the car, knowing Sam would follow. It didn't take as long as he thought it might and Sam climbed into the seat next to him. Dean turned the ignition and drove away from the graveyard as quickly as possible. A heavy silence filled the car and Dean waited for yet another lecture. It never came.

"Dean I hope Benny can be the brother you've always deserved." Sam said quietly.

"Sammy."

"No. I'm not saying that to be prissy or make you feel bad. I've done a lot of shitty things Dean, I know that and I know that the damage done to our relationship is mostly on me and you deserve better. I hope Benny can be that." Sam smiled and Dean was happy to see he was completely sincere.

"When are you leaving?" he asked, doing his best to ignore the lump in his throat.

"Tomorrow morning. It's a long drive and I still have some sleep to catch up on. You?"

"Benny's waiting for me at the motel, we're leaving tonight. Benny prefers to sleep during the day."

"Of course he does." Sam huffed but Dean noted there wasn't the usual amount of contempt that was usually present whenever Benny was mentioned.

As soon as they pulled up in front of their motel room, Dean slipped out and headed into the room. He really didn't know what he was supposed to say or if silence was alright. Sam didn't follow his into the room and Dean grabbed his duffle bag off the bed and made his way back outside. Sam was leaning against the car and not far away he could see Benny's truck. He also spotted Benny behind the wheel who gave him a smirk in hello.

Sam glanced over at Benny before turning his attention back to Dean. "This is kinda weird isn't it? I don't think we've ever gone our separate ways without having a massive argument before hand."

"I know right? Maybe we've grown as people?" Dean joked, sharing a smile with his brother.

They looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and saying together, "Nah."

"Right well, I suppose this is goodbye." Sam murmured with a small smile.

Dean hesitated for a second before dropping his bag and pulling Sam into a tight hug. After all these years he still felt a bit bitter that he had to lean up to hug his little brother, he never had gotten over the wounded pride that came with having a younger brother head and shoulders taller than you. He moved to pull away and he felt Sam's arms tighten for a moment before loosening his grip. He backed up and picked his duffle bag off the floor.

"Right, see ya around Sammy."

"Gonna miss you big brother."

Dean sighed, reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Impala, throwing them to Sam who caught them in surprise. "Can't have you being arrested for grand theft auto before you even make it Amelia."

"You're giving me the car?"

"Hell no. I'm lending her to you. I'll be coming to pick her up."

Sam chuckled and saw it for what is was, an excuse to come and see him.

"I'll take good care of her."

"I know."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, don't worry there will be much more Benny/Dean bonding in the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, thank you everyone who's reviewed and/ liked this story. It really means a lot to me that people actually enjoy my writing. Anyway, enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes, I'm horrible at spelling and relying on spellcheck.

Enjoy.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

It took twenty minutes of driving in silence before Dean realised he'd never actually been in the car while Benny was driving and that spiked a bit of worry in him. If the vampire drove anything like Sam, they were going to be in for a bumpy ride. Thankfully after another ten minutes of carefully scrutinizing Benny's driving, Dean came to the conclusion that he was in fact, an alright driver.

"You know, I've been driving for longer than you've been alive." Benny spoke up, glancing sideways at Dean with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything!" he protested, embarrassed at having been caught.

He didn't know where his aversion to other people driving had come, probably around the same Sam had started driving and scaring the ever-living Hell out of him and their dad. Sam had a tendency to view speed limits as more of a suggestion than a rule.

"You didn't have to, I can see it on your face."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you being able to read me like that." Dean admitted.

"Don't worry, you're not easy to read. I just seem to have a talent for it."

Dean didn't know what to say to that so he kept his mouth shut and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard, slinking down in his seat and taking advantage of being the passenger for once. He gazed out the window and watched at the scenery passed by in a blur, the rising sun an orange blur on the horizon.

"How've you been Benny? Really?" he asked eventually, knowing that the past few weeks had been as hard for Benny as it had been for him.

Benny shrugged and his hands tightened on the wheel, turning his knuckles white. "It's been hard. It's like being a recovering alcoholic and working in a liquor store, only a hundred times worse."

"Do you ever have days where you want to say 'fuck it' and just give in?" Dean made sure there was no judgment in his words, he was honestly just curious and he didn't want to make Benny shut down.

Benny's response came hesitantly as though he wasn't sure he wanted to tell him the truth. "Everyday."

"What stops you?"

Dean was more than aware that the conversation had taken a step into the immensely personal section of questioning and he wasn't sure if it was allowed. He would never have asked Castiel such a personal question, even with Sam it would have felt like crossing a line. But being tucked up in the run down truck, the morning light bursting over the horizon and nothing ahead but miles of road, he was feeling safe and content in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time, if ever and it was making him push the boundaries of his and Benny's friendship.

Benny looked just as surprised by his line of question as Dean was, his shoulder's tensing and line of his jaw pulling tight and just when Dean thought he was going to be told to mind his god damned business, Benny's postured relaxed and he answered quietly. "You."

"Me?"

At this point both were aware that their friendship was straying into new and uncharted levels of not only trust but intimacy too. Just as they both knew that whether Benny decided to elaborate or not would either cement it or bring it bouncing back to the previous, safe arrangement they had of silent acceptance.

Dean really wasn't sure which outcome he was hoping for.

"You bought me back from Purgatory and unleashed me onto the world knowing what I was, knowing that I could revert back to my old self as soon as I turned topside. You trusted me not to, trusted me to stick with my promise. I know how hard it is for you to trust. I don't want to be another in a long line of people who've let you down."

Dean stared in shock at Benny's words, happiness bubbling inside his chest at his words. "You're not. Not even close."

Silence followed Dean's words, silence where Dean felt like Benny deserved a secret in return. If Benny could share something personal with him, shouldn't he return the gesture? Prove that he did trust Benny? A quiet, unbidden thought suggested that maybe, just maybe he should tell Benny about that night twenty years ago? The night he hadn't spoken of in almost as long. But he crushed that thought immediately. No. Not now, not ever. Something else, something less damaging.

"Wanna know a secret? Something I've never told anyone, not even Sam?" he forced the words out, a lifetime of keeping himself blocked off from anything that might make him vulnerable made the words catch in his throat.

"If you wanna tell me." Benny answered, looking at him and making it clear that he didn't expect Dean to tell him anything he didn't feel comfortable doing so.

"Remember when I told you I was a vampire for a brief period?"

That had been one of the many things Dean had mentioned while in Purgatory, mostly just to shock the vampire. Entertainment was hard to come by in that grey wasteland.

"Kinda something hard to forget Dean."

At times Dean really was astonished by how much sarcasm could be conveyed with a southern drawl.

"Right well, what I didn't tell you, what I've never told anyone, is that I enjoyed it."

"What?" the truck swerved so violently Dean was forced to grab onto the dashboard.

"I liked it. The things I could feel and see, I'd never felt more alive. It was like being awake for the first time in my life!" he explained voice alight with excitement at the memory. But when he continued his voice was clouded with shame, it was much harder to admit the next part. "And when Sam handed me the cure, for a second, only a second! I thought about not taking it."

"Why did you?" it seemed that Benny's shock was outweighed by his curiosity.

He shrugged and picked at the hem of his shirt. "It was never really a choice. It was fun to pretend for a second but come on, me as a vampire? Plus it wasn't all good; the hunger was horrible, like a physical ache. "

Benny chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair in a way that made Dean wrinkled his nose. "I for one am glad that you're a human."

"Worried about my humanity?" Dean teased.

"Hell yeah! That humanity is what got us out of Purgatory."

Dean snorted wiggled further down in his seat. "I'm gonna take a nap, give me a shove when we pass a diner. I haven't eaten since that hotdog yesterday."

"Shit, sorry. Forgot about that whole needing human food thing." Benny muttered, looking guilty at his oversight.

"Don't worry about it, I only just realised I was hungry myself."

"Get some sleep, I won't let anything happen that pretty little head of yours."

Dean knew Benny was teasing him, he really did but he couldn't stop the words that came out in answer, or the unshakable trust behind them. "I know you wouldn't."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

It was hours before Benny woke Dean with a gentle shove. The sun was high in the sky and the vampire could feel it on his skin, like an itch he couldn't scratch. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean grunted and sniffed before curling up further into himself and settling back to sleep. Benny rolled his eyes poked Dean in the ribs, harder than was probably necessary and it was enough for Dean to jerk awake with a cry.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" he wined, rubbing the sore spot on his side with a pout.

"There's a gas station five minutes down the road, I thought you were hungry?" Benny spoke, ignoring Dean's wounded look.

"What are you gonna do while I eat? Just sit there staring at me?" Dean grunted, rubbing his eyes and arching his back to work out the kinks. It never got any easier sleeping in the car.

Benny didn't answer and instead turned the truck down the turn off and pulled into a gas station that looked close to falling down. Dean was surprised they were still in business.

"Someone's a bit grumpy. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Dean muttered, opening the car door and stepping out, enjoying the stretch of his muscles.

Benny was filling up the gas tank with a scowl on his face and Dean was worried he might have done something to put it there. He really couldn't handle Benny being angry with him, not today. If he was honest with himself, Benny's company was the only reason letting go of Sam had been so easy.

Benny's attention snapped to him and for a moment he looked like was going to tell him to piss off before it fell away and was replaced by guilt. "Sorry, it's the sunlight. All these years and it still gets to me sometimes."

Dean answered with a wide grin and slung his arm around Benny's shoulder, pulling him towards the diner. "Come on, let's go and grab something that passes for food in this shit hole."

They walked in and Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell. It wasn't too horrible but the entire place seemed to have a vaguely musty smell about it, as though no one had been there in a very long time. There were two tiny aisles of what appeared to be very dusty cans of fruit and a small heated box full of Dean could only guess had once been deep fried chicken wings and sandwiches wrapped in suspiciously soggy looking paper.

"Jesus. I was gonna use the toilet but I think I'll hold it." he muttered close to Benny's ear to make sure the surly looking attendant behind the counter didn't hear him.

"Smart move." Benny mumbled in return.

As much as Dean didn't want to even touch anything in the place, let alone eat anything, his stomach was making it clear that it was time to eat so with a small grimace he picked up a sports bar from one of the shelves and flipped it over.

"Oh look, it only expired a month ago," he muttered sarcastically before placing it gingerly back on the shelf.

The gas attendant seemed to take personal offence at his words and puffed up like an offended chicken. Benny shot him a look out of the corner of his eye and made his way up to the cashier. Dean followed behind him, a smile tugging on his lips. Benny handed over necessary money with an awkward smile.

"Lovely place you've got here." Dean piped up over Benny's shoulder.

The attendant glared and Benny grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt, pulling him out of the gas station and towards the car, a laughing Dean stumbling behind him.

"Oh come on! That place was like the land time forgot!" Dean protested, laughing and nudging against Benny playfully. He could see Benny trying his hardest to suppress a smile.

"It was rude." The scolding was ruined by the smile tugging at his mouth. Dean lifted his head in understanding and wiggled his way out of Benny's grip, turning around and walking backwards so when they reached the truck his body was blocking the door.

"Oh so that's what it is, your Southern gentlemanly roots. I'm surprised that after all these years that's still ingrained into you."

"If you knew my mother you wouldn't be."

"My mum was like that, the little I remember of her."

"What was she like?" Benny asked hesitantly, not knowing if Dean would want to discuss it.

They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, testing the boundaries of their friendship, each waiting for when a question would be too personal, wanting to know where the line was drawn.

Dean shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't really remember her as a mum, I was too young but I've met her a few times when she was younger."

Benny cocked his head and looked at him like he'd lost his mind, causing Dean to chuckle.

"It involves angels and time travel."

"Oh well that makes perfect sense."

Dean snorted and pushed himself off the car door, moving around to the other side and pulling the door open. "I'll tell you about it sometime. It's a long story with a lot of history behind it."

…

They were back in the truck and speeding down the road when Dean's stomach made his hunger known once more but he didn't care. He'd rather starve than eat anything from that place. The hunger did bring forth a question though.

"When did you last eat?"

Judging from the look Benny shot him and the slump of his shoulders, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. He'd had a lot of practice spotting that look with Sam.

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks? Benny!"

"Black market blood isn't cheap you know!" Benny defended.

"What about animal blood?" Dean suggested, remembering the nest of 'vegetarian' vampires he and Sam had run across years ago.

Benny snorted and pulled a face. "I'm a vampire. We're designed to drink human blood, not animal. Sure I can survive on it but more often than not it makes me sick and I end up throwing it all back up anyway."

"Really?" he'd never considered the difference before, just always assumed they were one in the same.

"Animal blood isn't exactly known for its cleanliness."

"Jesus. I never even thought…." Dean trailed off.

For the first time, Dean was beginning to understand just how hard it was for Benny. If their circumstances were switched Dean wasn't sure he'd be as strong, most of him had given up on humanity years ago.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your problem."

"But it is!" Dean protested loudly, more forcefully than he'd intended. "I don't want you getting sick and I don't want you to be hungry all the time. You don't deserve that."

Benny smiled at him gratefully but shook his head. "Dean I've been doing this for a long time, don't worry. I can handle it."

"Don't worry? Everything you know about me and you tell me not to worry?"

Benny opened his mouth to respond but closed it with a snap. It did know how redundant it was to tell Dean not to worry. Worrying is what Dean did. So instead he decided to take a different route.

"If it becomes too much, I feel like I'm slipping, I'll let you know." He promised.

"I've heard that before." Dean snapped back and feeling guilty when the line of Benny's jaw tensed instantly.

The car swerved as Benny pulled the truck over without slowing down. Tires crunched on the gravel and for a hysterical second Dean thought that maybe Benny was going to throw him out the truck. The truck stopped dead and Benny turned to Dean in his seat, looking at him in a way that made Dean feel cornered. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his instincts screamed at him run, to get away from the predator.

He sat there is silence waiting for Benny to speak, it didn't take long and when he did it came out as a low growl.

"I am not Sam, I'm not Castiel, and I'm not anybody else. You need to stop expecting me to fuck you over the first chance I get. I'm here, with you right now because your friendship means everything to me and I'm not gonna do anything to mess that up."

Dean's shoulders slumped as he took in Benny's words. He hated feeling like this, hated the face that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Benny to let him down. Being around Benny was making him realise that he might just be a bit more damaged than he'd believed.

Trusting wasn't his problem, not really. He trusted Sam to have his back in a fight just like he trusted Castiel, trusting your partner in the middle of a war was easy but now he had to trust Benny not to betray his friendship. He'd told the vampire things he'd never told Castiel or even Sam and he knew if Benny turned on him, it might be the thing to break him.

"I'm sorry Benny. I am trying, but it's hard when I've not had the best track record with friends, or relationships of any kind really." He admitted softly and he wanted to let it go then and there but he couldn't. There was something he needed from Benny. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If you do slip. If you hurt someone, kill someone. Will you tell me?" he really hated how insecure he sounded when the words fell from his mouth.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug. "But what I do know is that the thing killed my relationship with Sam, with Castiel, with Ben and Lisa. It was the lies. Don't lie to me Benny."

"I won't." he promised. "Besides, I might need someone to help me bury the body."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes but he was smiling so Benny guesses he'd said the right thing.

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"Right, come on. We've still got a long way to go."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

They drove all day and reached Sheridan, Kansas a few hours after nightfall. It was an unspoken decision that they would stop the night in town before pushing on towards Lebanon. They'd reach the Men of Letter's bunker just after lunchtime tomorrow. Unfortunately after driving around for half an hour they found that accommodation was harder to find then they'd anticipated. Apparently there was some kind of cheese carving convention in town and everywhere was booked.

"I didn't even know cheese carving was a thing." Dean muttered hotly.

"One thing I've learnt, anything is a thing for someone."

"People are weird."

Benny didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow at and glanced at Dean sideways.

"What?" Dean challenged.

"Nothing."

Dean glared at him for a moment, letting it go when it became clear that Benny wasn't going elaborate.

"What do you wanna do? We could propably make the drive, I've driven further on less sleep."

"Dean you've been through hell these past couple of days, I don't want you loosing sleep. And I'm hungry, I've been out of the sun all day, I need to rest."

"Well what do you suppose we do? Sleep under a park bench?"

"I've got a bed in the back of the truck. It'll be a tight squeeze but it's big enough for both of us."

"You asking me to share a bed with you Benny?" Dean joked, trying to hide the panic that had just erupted in his chest.

Logically he knew there was no reason for crippling panic that had just risen up inside him at the mention of sharing a bed. It wasn't the first time he'd been forced to share a bed with someone, nearly his entire childhood sharing a bed with Sam came to mind. But this was different; it shouldn't be because Benny was his brother just like Sam. Maybe not by blood but by circumstances and sharing a bed with him shouldn't mean anything. But it did. He wasn't sure what exactly but it did mean something.

"Have I crossed a line?" Benny asked quietly and Dean couldn't help but think there was a hidden meaning in there.

He could hear his dad's voice in his head, words from that night so long ago echoing inside his mind in a way they hadn't done in years. Shame threatened to overwhelm him but he pushed it down. He'd spent far too many years letting his dad control his life; he wasn't going to let him do it from the grave.

"No. No you didn't." he said with a tight smile. "Right. Let's find somewhere to pull over for the night."

Benny examined his face for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to the road. It didn't take them long to find an empty car park on the edge of the town. Dean waited for Benny to turn off the ignition before stepping out of the truck. He moved to the back of the truck where the camper part was. Benny opened the camper and a rather small mattress greeted Dean, no bigger then a king single.

He looked at Benny and pulled a face. "Big enough for the two of us huh?"

"I said it would be a squeeze." Benny shrugged.

"Right." Dean murmured, kicking off his shoes. He picked them up and threw them into the camper, watching as Benny did the same.

Without looking at Benny and once more pushing the panic down, Dean climbed into the camper. Benny followed him and the space in the camper seemed to shrink impossibly. Dean lay down on the mattress facing the wall and contained a flinch when he felt the heavy weight of Benny settle behind him. Hid heart was thumping wildly in his chest and his throat seemed to close up. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife; Dean hadn't known it was possible to be so tense.

"Dean can you try and relax? I'm kinda feeling like a sexual predator."

Dean sighed and cursed himself for being silly. He took a deep breath and willed the muscles in his shoulder and back to relax. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm being weird. It's just, Sam's the only guy I've ever shared a bed with and we were kids."

"This isn't the first time we've been this close. We've hugged and just the other day you were curled up against me under a tree." Benny pointed out.

"Yeah I know. It's just, this feels more…"

"Intimate?"

"Yeah."

There was a heavy silence and Dean could feel himself buzzing with anticipation at what would happen next. In the warm, comforting space of Benny's camper it was easy to forget the outside worlds, easy to forget the deeply ingrained self hatred John had fostered in him since he'd been fourteen. So when Benny wrapped a strong arm around his waist and rested a large hand on his stomach, Dean didn't flinch away. Instead he relaxed into the touch and the strong body behind him.

"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong." Benny whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean started to shake his head but stopped, afraid that any movement would break the spell. "You're not."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well, there's chapter three. I was worrying about moving things between Benny and Dean too quickly but they did know each other for a year in Purgatory so it's not like they've just met. Well that's my justification anyway. Next chapter will be coming soon and will include some domestic Dean/Benny and don't worry, there is a plot to all of this. Hope you enjoyed reading this.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

I am truly sorry about the wait but here it is, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this and I hope it was worth the wait. I was actually really nervous about posting this; I was scared I was making them move too quickly but oh well. Let me know what you think.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean stared at the opposite wall of the camper afraid that if he made any sort of noise or movement, it would break the bubble they'd created. He could feel the heat of Benny's hand burning through his shirt and warming his skin, which was odd because Benny didn't have any body heat. He was in bed with another man, he had a man's arm wrapped around him in the dark and he was completely all right with all of it. His panic from earlier had completely evaporated. However it had been replaced by confusion, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

"You're very warm." Benny whispered eventually, sounding more awkward then Dean ever imagined the vampire was capable of.

"Thank you. Can't take credit for it though, it's a human thing."

Benny chuckled and Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"I am so very confused right now." Dean admitted, going with the decision that honesty was the best way to deal.

There was silence behind him and Dean was sure he'd messed up somehow. Those fears left when Benny stared to rub his thumb across his stomach in small circles. "We've been close for a long time Dean, closer then most friendships. You were in Purgatory with the angel too, would you ever find comfort in him the same way you do with me?"

"Of course not. But I've never been like this with anyone before. What is this exactly?" the words came out hesitantly, kicking himself internally for sounding like a teenage girl.

"The natural progression of our relationship?"

"So is this one of those things we don't talk about and just let whatever happens, happen?"

"I can be." Benny replied hesitantly, "But is that really what you want? I can only imagine that causing more confusion and eventually blowing up in our faces."

Dean had to admit the truth in Benny's words, what they were talking about doing could end so very badly and Dean wouldn't just lose a lover, he'd lose his best friend and the thought of that made the panic try to crawl it's way back out of his throat. However talking about his feelings was going to be even harder, years of keeping everything bottled up was going to be tough habit to break but something told him he'd have to if he wanted things between them to work.

And he did, he really, really did. The rational part of his brain was telling him it would be much simpler if he just put a stop to the whole thing before things got completed, before they progressed and it'd be too late to take it back. But he just couldn't, the allure of the happiness a relationship with the vampire might bring was overpowering everything else. If Sam could get his happy ending with Amelia, why couldn't he get his? Sure, centuries old vampire wasn't exactly the partner he'd ever imagined himself with but he couldn't deny the fact Benny made him happier than anybody ever had, including Lisa.

"Why are you being so understanding about all of this? Enough about what I want, what do you want?" Dean asked finally, wanting to roll over to see the vampire's face but his instinct told him this conversation would be much harder if he had to make eye contact. "And I want an answer that doesn't include the words; I just want you to be happy."

Benny snorted against the back of neck and Dean knew that was exactly what he had been planning on saying.

"I want you. I've wanted you since I first saw you all bloody and dirty in Purgatory. I want you in every way possible. As a partner, and a friend and as a lover, you have no idea what you do to me Dean." Benny's voice was ruff and the drawl more pronounced in the silence of the camper.

"I have a feeling it's exactly like what you do to me." Dean admitted softly, feeling his heart flutter in his chest at the vampire's words.

A part of him hated it, hated the weakness Benny bought out in him but that part was violently shoved down. There was nothing wrong in allowing someone else to take the lead, for far too long Dean had been the leader, the rock when everyone else fell apart and he was exhausted.

"So we're on the same level? We both agree there's something more than friendship between us?"

Dean understood Benny's questions. Neither of them had admitted out loud yet that they wanted a relationship, a sexual relationship and they needed to say the words otherwise it would be all too easy in the light of day to pretend it had never happened.

"Yes."

"And we're going to act on it?"

"We're spooning on a mattress not big enough for one, let alone two grown men. I think the acting on it part began about twenty minutes ago."

Dean could almost feel Benny rolling his eyes at the answer and couldn't contain a smile, which morphed into a yawn. It was only after that Dean realised how tired he was.

"Go to sleep, I think we've been girly enough for one night." Benny joked, having felt Dean's body tense with the yawn.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but gave up when it turned into another yawn before he could. His eyes fluttered closed and he went boneless in Benny's arms as sleep beckoned. "Promise me it won't be awkward between us in the morning." He murmured softly.

He felt the arm around his waist tighten impossibly and pull him closer to the vampire behind than he'd thought possible. Benny tucked his face into the curve of Dean's neck and inhaled the scent that was purely Dean.

"I promise."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean had never been a good sleeper, even as a kid he'd been ready to jump out of bed at a moments notice. A lifetime of hunting hadn't done any favors for his sleeping habits which was why he was surprised when the transition from sleep to wakefulness didn't happen in a second. Instead of being instantly alert like he was so use to, he woke slower.

First his brain began ticking over again and then his eyes fluttered open and for someone who'd spent his whole life being ready to fight at any moment, it took him a distressingly long time to realise that he wasn't in bed alone. And then a few more beats before he remembered the night before, remembered that the strong arm circling his waist belong to Benny; a charming centuries old vampire who's Southern accent tended to make his insides feel like jelly.

It was hard to tell if Benny was still asleep but judging by the relaxed grip Benny had on him, Dean would guess he was. With that knowledge the urge to look at the vampire became overwhelming and so as gently as he could Dean rolled over in, being careful not to bump Benny's arm off him he moved to face him and when he'd finished his maneuvering Dean was thankful he'd been holding his breath because the sight that greeted him would have caused him to release a startled yell. Instead he bit into his lip so hard he thought he could taste blood. During the night Benny's fangs had descended and were inches away from Dean's face. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to calm his racing heart. He didn't do a very good job at it because Benny awoke with a frown before his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. When he took it away the fangs had receded back into his gums.

"Fuck. Sorry." He mumbled after a moment.

"Does that happen often?" Dean asked, more curious than upset.

"It only happens when I'm really relaxed so no, it doesn't happen often."

Dean huffed at the weak attempt at a joke. "It's ok. Not the first time I've seen vamp fangs."

Benny nodded but seemed to be disinterred in the conversation now that he'd made sure Dean wasn't freaked out by the show. He appeared to be more than happy to stare at Dean intently. Despite himself Dean could feel the blood rising to his cheeks at having Benny's completely and undivided attention. He wasn't used to being the center of attention.

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologized suddenly to draw attention away from himself.

"Not your fault, I could hear your heart beat rise."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Being so close to me?"

"I've been dealing with it for a very long time. Besides, your blood isn't all that appetizing." Benny admitted looking a bit embarrassed at the admission.

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded, surprisingly insulted by Benny's words. "I am oddly offended by that. What's wrong with my blood?"

"Your diet is horrible, too much grease and I can smell it in your blood. You smell like a deep fried Twinkie, I don't even wanna know what your arteries look like." He explained with a shrug, scrunching his nose as he described it.

Dean didn't know what to say to that and just stared at Benny with his mouth half open and a frown on his face. No one had ever insulted the way his blood smelt before and it was an odd thing to have to worry about.

Benny appeared to realise his words had affected Dean more than he'd guessed and looked a little embarrassed.

"That may have come out more offensive than I'd intended."

Dean laughed and buried his face in Benny's chest, shaking with suppressed laughter. He wasn't sure what was so funny, but the ridiculousness of the situation had only just occurred to him. When he pulled away Benny was looking at him with that strange look on his face again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, a small smile on his face. He was surprised how content he was at that moment, there was none of the awkwardness he'd been afraid of the night before.

"Can I kiss you?" Benny replied suddenly, eyes flicking down to Dean's lips.

Dean could feel the breath catch in his throat at the question. Despite it all, he hadn't actually had the time to think about anything physical between them. Did he want Benny to kiss him? Was he ready for that? He looked at him carefully, taking in the rugged lines of his face and the short beard Dean found oddly attractive. This was Benny, the one who had been by his side through Purgatory, the one who'd died for him to save Sam. In that moment he knew there was nothing he wanted more than for Benny to kiss him.

"You never have to ask."

"Are you sure? Because sometimes you get this look on your face like a startled rabbit who's ready to bolt the first chance he gets."

Without a word he lifted a hand to curl around the back of Benny's head, allowing his fingers to tangle through the short hair. Before Benny could respond Dean pulled him close and pressed their lips together. As soon as their lips touched, warmth spread through his chest and his skin tingled at the touch. He moaned low in the back in throat and fell into the sensation. It felt like he was floating and he whimpered as Benny raised a hand to his cheek. Dean had had more passionate kisses in his life but never had they made him feel like this. If he'd had any doubts about what was happening, the kiss would have silenced them. Eventually they had to pull away, Benny might not need oxygen but Dean did and his lungs were burning for it. The sound of Dean panting for air in the cramped space of the camper was almost obscene.

"Yeah, you can definitely do that whenever you want." Dean panted as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

Benny seemed at lost for words and simply pressed their foreheads together and huffing in response. "That was so much better than I'd imagined."

Dean nodded in response, not wanting to ruin the moment with too much talking. Unfortunately they had to leave the safety of the camper eventually and a quick glance at his watch told Dean they had to leave soon if they were going to make to the bunker for lunchtime. As enlightening as the previous night had been, he really wasn't keen to spend another night on the tiny mattress.

"We should leave soon."

"Yeah." Benny muttered in return but made no indication of moving so Dean relaxed against the solid frame and enjoyed the moment. For all he knew, as soon as they left the camper and entered the outside world once more everything would go to hell.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Thankfully everything did not go up in smoke the moment they got into the front of the truck and they travelled the rest of the way in slightly strained conversation, each pretending everything was completely normal. They reached the Men of Letter's bunker just before nightfall and as they drove up the deserted road towards the unremarkable piece of land and Dean was faced with an unexpected problem. The bunker was the most protected piece of land in the world, surrounded by spells and enchantments to ward off every creepy crawly in the known universe and there was chance Benny might not make it past the front door. They pulled up outside the entrance with a gesture from Dean. Benny was about to get out of the truck when Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm, looking over at him with a strained look on his face.

"Is there any truth to that whole, 'vampires bursting into flames thing?'" Dean asked as casually as possible.

Benny raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean incredulously. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason." He answered lightly, smiling tightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure it will be fine."

Benny narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "See now sugar, those words alone make me think I should be worried."

"Nah it's fine." Dean announced loudly, insides fluttering slightly at the endearment and slapping Benny on the leg playfully and jumping out the truck before he could respond. Fishing out the key Dean did his best to ignore the searching look Benny was giving him and opened the heavy door.

"The place looks like it's ready to fall down." Benny commented as he gazed up at the concrete building sat on the side of the hill.

"Save your judgment until you see the inside." Dean responded absently.

He stood to one side and gestured for Benny to go through first, holding his breath as Benny stepped over the threshold and into the dark room.

A beat passed.

And another.

Nothing happened and let out a sigh of relief, quickly erasing the look as Benny turned around to blink at him. He smiled and made his way into the room, flicking on the lights as he did. One by one the lights flickered on, illuminating the massive room below the balcony

"Wow." Benny whispered, staring down at the war room below.

"Welcome to the Winchester legacy." Dean muttered, remembering his own shock at seeing the bunker for the first time.

It looked exactly the same as they'd left it and looking down at the room, the table large enough for twenty people, the old fashioned switchboard that lit up the far side of room and thinking of the room that lay down the hallway to the left, Dean felt something he'd never felt before. A contentment that settled deep into his bones and wondered if this was what it felt like to come home.

Benny moved forward and lent over the railing, arching over to get a better look at the room, awe clear in his face. "Trust me Dean, you and your brother have your own legacy to leave behind." He threw over his shoulder, never taking his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Fucking up the world isn't something I want to be remembered for."

"One day you're going to believe me when I say this world is a much better place with you in it." Benny promised, turning around and leaning against the railing. "Now does this place have a shower?" he asked, seeing the uncomfortable shift of Dean's face. "I've been looking forward to a hot shower for what feels like months."

Dean was thankful for the change in conversation and nodded happily. "Just down the hall to the right, one of the best showers I've ever used."

Benny nodded and they stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Benny gestured to the hallway Dean had mentioned. "Well, I'll just be having a shower."

"Yeah." Dean muttered, waiting for him to pick up his bag a head down the flight of stairs and to the right before Dean rolled his eyes at himself. "God I'm such an idiot."

He picked up his own duffle and headed down the stairs into the library and down the hallway to his bedroom. The place looked exactly the way he and Sam had left it, some of Kevin's papers were still scattered across the library table. He made a metal note to give Kevin a call and see how he was holding up, he probably wouldn't be too happy about Crowley's survival.

Distantly he could hear the sound of the shower being turned on and he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about the vampire wet and naked not three rooms away and he shook his head quickly. Thinking about Benny naked was not taking it slow, and he had to face the distinct possibility that his internalized homophobia would even let him be with Benny intimately without having a breakdown. Sharing a bed and kissing was one thing but anything else was going to be harder to work through, but he would do it. He would do it because when he shut out the sound of his dad's voice all that was left was a deep-seated need to be with Benny. He wanted Benny, wanted the vampire more than he'd ever wanted anything and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that, not even himself.

Reaching his room he threw the duffle bag into the corner and spinning around, fell backwards onto the bed with a happy sigh. He sunk into the mattress and closed his eyes; happy he'd chosen to get the queen-size bed instead of the single. It was nice to be able to stretch out his arm and legs on the crisp sheets. He stretched his arms above his head until something popped and he groaned in pleasure, eyes snapping open at the sound on a husky chuckle.

"That was fast."

Benny shrugged from his position against the doorframe and looked down at Dean with a hungry look in his eyes that made him squirm. His short hair was still damp and Dean wondered if the skin would be slick if he ran his fingers across the piece of chest poking out from the top of Benny's shirt.

"Which room am I staying in?" Benny asked, holding up his bag.

"There's a room just down the hall to the left."

"This place is massive."

"Sam and I were here for months and we still have no idea how big it really is. This place is old, even older than you." Dean teased, smiling when Benny pulled a face and pushed off from the doorframe and disappearing around the corner.

He laughed rolled off the bed, grabbed his duffle and pulled out a black pair of sweatpants and a worn grey shirt. It was rare he actually got a chance to wear something other than jeans and it had taken him years but lately he'd really come to appreciate a warm pair of comfortable sweatpants. Sure they looked ugly but he wasn't planning on leaving the bunker anytime soon so it wasn't like anybody was going to see him apart from Benny.

He was just about to make his way to the bathroom for his own shower when his phone rang. For the couple of seconds it took him to pull the phone out of his pocket, he thought it might be Sam and his heart thudded in his chest. When he saw it was Garth and not Sam, he really didn't know if he was disappointed or not.

"Hey Garth." He sighed into the phone; Garth was taxing to speak to on his best days.

"_What's up fo sizzle?"_

Dean rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you calling me man? I told you I'm taking a holiday."

"_Yeah, yeah I __know and I am totally down with you taking a few mental health days, or weeks, whatever ya know. Just thought you'd like to know I've had some people asking questions about you and your brother__." _

Dean's hackles raised at the mention of someone asking questions. "What people?"

"_Just some newbie hunters, just kids really. The ringleader's name is Malcolm. Ringing any bells?" _

"No. But Sam and I haven't been on the best terms with most hunters these past few years so that's not surprising." He pointed out, throwing the change of clothes over his shoulder and making his way to the bathroom.

"_Yeah a lot of people are still pisse__d about that whole Lucifer thing." _

"Thanks Garth, I'd nearly forgotten about that." Dean bit back, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"_No probs bro." _

"Look, I gotta go. Do me a favor and don't tell them jack shit alright? The last time hunters came looking for us, Sam and I got a shotgun round to chest."

"_Don't worry bout it, the Garth man has it all under control."_

"Yeah, great."

Dean canceled the call before Garth could respond and flicked the phone shut with a sigh. "How is he still breathing?" he muttered under his breath and pushed the door to the bathroom open.

He was looking forward to a hot shower and he did his best to shut out the warnings going off in his head. Nothing good ever came from hunters having an interest in either him or Sam and experience was telling him whatever they wanted wasn't good. Even if they weren't out to get him, the thought of the charming vampire down the hall made his stomach twist. No one could ever find out about Benny.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well there it is. I promise they'll be more plot in the next few chapters but I really wanted to get Dean and Benny settled first. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your responses to this chapter.

See you next chapter

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is. Christmas time has been crazy so I've been really lazy. Sorry. I will warn you that there's mention of drugs in this chapter, nothing to hardcore but it is there. I hope you enjoy reading this, I like it much more than I thought I would. Read and Enjoy, this will probably be my last chapter until after Christmas. I'll try to get one more up but I won't promise anything.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

By the time Dean stepped out of the shower and into the foggy atmosphere of the bathroom, his muscles were loose and his eyes were drooping slightly as he allowed the safety of the bunker to wash over him. Wiping himself down quickly with a towel, he was in a hurry to get of the bathroom and see what Benny was doing. He really didn't want Benny walking around by himself, he may have made it past the front door but God only knew how some of relics stashed throughout the bunker would react to the vampire's presence. Soon he was comfortably dressed in his 'lazy day' clothes and stepped out into the hallway.

His bare feet slapped quietly against the wooden floor as he headed down towards the kitchen where he judged the crashing and banging to be coming from. Turning the corner he leaned against the doorframe and watched silently as Benny riffled through the cupboards, muttering under his breath. Dean wasn't the only one who had changed clothes; Benny was rummaging through the kitchen in a simple white, long sleeved cotton shirt and loose slacks which Dean supposed was the most casual Benny was ever going to get. He really couldn't picture the vampire in jeans or sweatpants.

"Watcha doing?" Dean asked eventually, putting a lot of effort into appearing as casual as possible.

Benny didn't stop what he was doing, instead standing up and yanking open the doors to one of the higher cupboards and growling over his shoulder. "There's no food in this place! I thought you said there had been someone living here recently?"

"Well yeah, Kevin. But I dunno, that kid seems to live on hot dogs, pizza pockets and pop tarts these days." Dean answered, shrugging automatically even though he knew Benny couldn't see him.

At those words Benny spun around and stared at him incredulously. "What is wrong with you people? Don't you have any idea what proper food is? And what, on God's green earth is a pop tart?"

Dean stifled a laugh when Benny narrowed his eyes at his amusement and tried to speak while biting back laughter. "It's kinda like a biscuit filled with liquid sugar."

"I really don't understand how your heart hasn't just given up." Benny rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"And I really don't understand how someone who hasn't actually eaten since before my grandfather was born can be such a food snob."

"Just because I'm undead doesn't mean I can't appreciate nice food."

"It kinda does."

They paused and looked at each other for a beat before both broke out in chuckles, both amazed at how easy it was to simply enjoy each other's company.

"Write me a list and I'll drive down into town tomorrow and pick up some 'proper' food as you call it." Dean suggested, moving into the kitchen and slipping onto on of the stools that lined the far side of the counter top.

Benny's eyes narrowed slightly and clouded with suspicion. "I can't imagine you enjoy grocery shopping so the conclusion I'm coming to is that I'm being put under house arrest?"

Dean opened his mouth with every intention of lying but stopped himself. If he was expecting Benny to be honest with him, wasn't it only fair that Dean return the favor? After all, everything was complicated enough without adding dishonesty into the mix, especially about something so trivial.

"I just think it would be better if you lay low for awhile. I don't want anybody who doesn't already know about your existence to find out about you."

"I gotta say Sugar, that sounds awfully like you're ashamed."

Benny hid it well, he really did but Dean was an expert and reading the emotions buried beneath the mask, he had enough practice with his own. He could hear the hint of hurt nearly drowned out in Benny's southern twang and see the shadow hidden in his eyes and Dean felt his stomach clench at the knowledge that he'd caused that reaction.

"I've done a lot in my life that I'm ashamed of, a lot of choices I wish I could undo. You are not one of them. I'm not ashamed of you; I'm worried about you." Dean protested, sighing when he saw the doubt on Benny face and continued with a sigh. "Garth called earlier, there's some hunters sniffing around, asking questions about Sam and me. It could be nothing, or it could lead them to you, to us. And then we're both royally fucked."

Benny examined him for a moment more, clearly searching his face for the truth and apparently he found it because one moment he was on the other side of the kitchen and the next he was stood in front of Dean, starting the younger man so much he nearly fell off the stool. Thankfully Benny saved him from a bruise by grabbing his arm quickly, holding him place while he regained his balance. When the threat of falling had diminished, the strong hand loosened slightly but didn't let go and Dean suppressed a shiver Benny rubbed his thumb in soothing circles. Another hand came up and cupped his cheek, holding his head in place while Benny's eyes flicked back and forth across his features rapidly, as though trying to take in everything at once.

"You really have a thing for touching, don't you?" Dean whispered as his head spun from the close proximity of the vampire's body, which was invading his personal space, and making it extremely hard to concentrate.

He wasn't used to this. He was used to lust, desire and want. Sure, all of that was there but there was something else, something that terrified him and made him bubble with happiness all at once. He was used to getting what he wanted and leaving, Lisa was the closest he had ever come to this feeling and even that paled in comparison to the dizzying feeling of contentment that was swimming through him at Benny's touch. He wanted Benny, wanted him with a burning desire that should have knocked him off his feet but instead he simply melted into the touch, pushing his cheek against Benny's hand.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Benny murmured in return, his voice light with teasing.

He had no intention to; the attention was making him preen. Dean had always had a thing for touching even as a child. Why did this feel so natural? It should be awkward, every other relationship Dean had ever had had been awkward at least in the early stages. But not this, they just seemed to fit together.

"If I hadn't pushed you never would have told me about Garth's phone call would you?" Benny asked as an afterthought.

"No."

"Why not?"

Dean cocked his head and looked at Benny strangely, "Because it's my problem and I didn't want to make it your problem." He answered honestly.

Benny pulled back slightly and sighed unhappily, looking down and shaking his head before meeting Dean's eyes once more. "Do you know what your problem is?"

"Only one? I have a few." Dean joked, smile turning strained when the joke fell flat in the face of Benny's frown.

"You've spent so long taking care of everyone else, you have no idea how to share the burden. I don't want it to be like that between us. When we were just friends you treated me as an equal partner, I don't want that to change now that we're…involved." Benny said seriously, needing Dean to understand where he was coming from.

"I promise to try, you'll have to patient. It's a pretty ingrained behavioral trait." Dean nodded softly and Benny could see how hard it was for the younger man.

"That's all I ask." He muttered, losing himself for a moment and running his fingers down the curve of Dean's neck and back up to his ear. "God I can't believe I actually get to touch you like this."

A part of Dean knew the possessive way Benny said those words coupled with the intense and undivided attention the vampire was giving him should have made him want to run away, after all, they were supposed to be going slow. But he couldn't deny how much he was enjoying the attention, how much he was enjoying the fact that he could make the usually cool and unflappable vampire melt without even trying.

"Such a romantic." Dean whispered, falling back into old defense mechanisms.

Benny answered by closing the gap between them and capturing Dean's lips with his own. Dean surged forward into the touch, whimpering slightly low in the back of his throat and raising a hand to cup the back of Benny's neck as though afraid he would disappear. Dean took control of the kiss, more passion than skill as their teeth clashed together. The taste of Benny consumed him completely and he was more than a little curious about how he tasted to the vampire. They kissed heatedly under Dean was desperate for breath and pulled away with a sigh, leaving his forehead pressed against Benny's.

"I really like doing that." Dean said with a chuckle, eyes drifting closed as he relaxed in a way he couldn't ever remember being.

Benny's hand had migrated to his hair and was running it through the short strands soothingly. It was nice, having someone care about him, someone who he didn't have to take care of all the time.

"So what are we going to do about feeding you?" Benny asked eventually, breaking the silence.

Dean snorted and pulled away with a laugh. "Everything you know about me and you don't think I've got a stash? I've been hiding my food from Sam for thirty years."

Benny shook his head and smiled at him softly. "Let me guess. Twinkies and microwavable burritos?"

"And pop tarts. God I love pop tarts."

"You eat like a fourteen year old boy! How do you not weigh three hundred pounds?"

"I frequently have a lot people trying to kill me. Fighting for your life burns a lot of calories." Dean shrugged and slid down off the stool, pressing his body against Benny's. He was tempted to simply push Benny against the kitchen counter and jump Benny like a horny rabbit but he gathered every ounce of his self-control and stepped away. "I have a feeling you're going to be feeding me a lot aren't you?"

"Trust me sugar, you'll love my cooking."

"Will you cook pie?" Dean asked excitedly, eyes lighting up.

"All the pie you can eat."

"I can eat _a lot_ of pie." He warned.

"Well then isn't it good we have a massive fridge?" Benny returned, nodding towards the industrial size, double door fridge behind him.

Dean had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the thought of home made pie. "You know what? I think I might just keep you."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

They passed the afternoon in front of the television; Dean happily watching Dr Sexy MD while Benny frowned at the television in concentration. He wasn't big on technology and didn't watch a lot of television so he was quite confused.

"Are they all like this? So…. fake?" he asked, cocking his head in a way that reminded Dean of a puppy.

He laughed and craned his neck to look up at him. "Not really. This is considered trash TV. Kinda like a guilty pleasure for most people." He admitted as he returned to his position tucked against Benny's arm.

Sometime during the third episode Dean had found himself laying on top of the vampire using his arm as a pillow while Benny had thrown an around his waist. Neither had mentioned the change of position and neither was planning to. It had been a long time since Dean had had the opportunity to indulge his touchy side and Benny was bringing it out in him.

"What makes you like it so much?" Benny asked curiously and Dean was thankful he didn't hear any judgment in his voice. Benny just seemed confused by the odd little human tucked under his arm.

"I don't know. There are a hundred other shows like it but for some reason this one really has me hooked."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Dr Sexy would it?" Benny teased with a smirk.

Dean could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks and was thankful Benny couldn't see his face. "Maybe."

"Awwww does little Deany have a crush on the television Doctor?"

"I will hit you." Dean threatened, although there was no heat in his words.

"Nothing to be ashamed of sugar, kinda knew you were attracted to men when you shoved your tongue down my throat this morning." Benny joked but there was seriousness in his tone. He still wasn't sure Dean had accepted his sexuality and he didn't know what might push him over the edge. The man seemed all right with acting on it, but talking about liking men might be too much.

"Did you ever think maybe I just have a thing for vampires?" Dean answered, clearly joking and looking to lighten the mood. "These days it's pretty common to have a vampire fetish. I may just be a closet Twilight fan."

"What's Twilight?"

He looked up at Benny incredulously for a moment before remembering that Benny had been dead up until recently and smiled, patting Benny on the arm. "Trust me big guy, you're better off not knowing."

The arm around his tightened and pulled him closer with a jerk.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Whatever attracted you to me, you're mine now." Benny growled with such certainty that Dean shivered.

Not because he was scared but because it was the first time since they'd started this that Benny had spoken to him in any other way than compassionate and understanding. The complete possession in the vampire's voice made him tingle. He wasn't used to not being the dominant partner in a relationship.

"As long as you're mine." Was the best answer he could come up with, as his brain seemed to have turned to slush.

Benny didn't answer and instead kissed the back of Dean's neck, placing small butterfly kisses behind Dean's ear. Dean whimpered and arched against Benny, his hips thrusting forward of their own accord. It had been a long time since he'd had any kind of sexual contact, even with himself. Saving the world kind of took the fun out of masturbating.

"Do you want me to stop?" Benny whispered hotly in his ear.

"I really, really think you should continue." Dean whimpered in return.

He shivered when Benny's free hand ran across his chest before slipping under his shirt.

"Christ." Dean bit out as short nails scratched down his chest, catching on a nipple before reaching his stomach. Benny chuckled behind him and Dean could hear the catch in his voice. He was as turned on just as much as he was. Thick fingers massaged the bottom of his stomach where his sweatpants hung low on his hips and toyed with the elastic waistband.

Dean's hips were still jerking without his consent and he threw his head back, baring his neck to Benny instinctively. His cock was throbbing and hard in his pants and he couldn't remember moving his hand down to his crotch and grinding into the palm of his hand desperately. He wined low in the back of his throat when Benny gripped his wrist tightly, pulling his hand away.

"Just let me take care of you. Please." Benny whispered, moving Dean's hand up to the arm Dean was still resting on and letting it fall.

"Please." Dean groaned but made no attempt to move his hand again.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. He had never felt this kind of desire before; it was so strong his vision clouded with it. It was nice not to be in charge of giving the pleasure, to just receive and enjoy. Two fingers slipped into his pants and rubbed against the short hair that sat above his cock and was quickly followed by the rest of Benny's hand.

His mouth fell open when Benny's massive hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he sunk into the touch.

"You like that."

It wasn't a question but Dean nodded weakly anyway, thrusting into the vampire's touch. He could already feel the tight knot of an impending orgasm in his stomach. Benny was jerking him off slowly, firm grip driving him insane. There was no finesse, no tricks just up and down in a steady rhythm. Enough to keep him hard but not enough to make him cum. It was maddening.

"Please."

"Please what Dean? You have to learn to ask for what you want." Benny's hot breath against his neck made his cock twitch happily.

"Make me cum Benny please."

He was well passed the point of being embarrassed about begging. He'd do whatever Benny wanted him to if it got him to an orgasm. Sweat was pouring off him and although he couldn't see it, he knew beads of pre-cum were gathering on the tip of cock. Thankfully benny changed tactics, seeming to take pity on him. His hand movements became more aggressive, twisting when he reached the head and a thumb swiped across the tip, collecting the pre-cum and smearing it across the hard, velvety flesh. The dirtiness of being lubricated by his own fluids made his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. He didn't know where Benny had became an expert at this but he was amazing. Dean hadn't been this close to coming so soon since he'd been a teenager. He was shaking and shivering, desperate with want.

"Cum for me Sugar."

"Oh God! I'm trying." Dean moaned, body taunt as he reached his peak. He was close. So close but he needed something else to push him over the edge. Something more.

"Need. I need…" he couldn't force the words out and growled in frustration.

Benny seemed to know exactly what he needed even if Dean didn't. He pushed closer so Dean could feel his erection press into his ass and jerked him off roughly, grip boarding on the line of painful. Dean's body went into overdrive as he moved further and further to his orgasm. He was teetering on the edge, so close. So close, he just needed….

Benny bit down hard on his shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to bruise and Dean came with a rush. Wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure as he exploded into Benny's hand, his orgasm so powerful he jerked softly with each pulse.

Benny held him through it, holding him firmly and stoking him gently, wringing every last drop out of him. Eventually the spasms stopped and Dean lay limply, exhausted and content. His eyes drooped and his muscles turned to jelly, happiness bubbling in his stomach and he smiled stupidly.

"How are ya Sugar?" Benny murmured gently, bringing his hand up and rubbing soothingly circles on Dean's sweaty stomach. His hand was sticky with cum but Dean was too happy to care.

"I'm good. Better than good." His voice was rough and scratchy. "What about you? Do you want me to…?" he continued hesitantly. He'd never touched another man's cock before and if he was honest he didn't think he was ready to but for Benny he'd try.

"I think we're both know you're not ready for that. Let's not ruin this moment by you forcing yourself to do something you're not comfortable with because you want to make me happy."

"How do you take this so well? Anyone else would be upset, frustrated." Dean pointed out as he rolled around in the vampire's grasp so he could face him.

"Because I understand how new this is for you. I've had a long time to deal with my attraction to both sexes and while I don't believe I'm the first man you've found yourself attracted to, I do believe I'm the first you've ever acted on it with." Benny answered honestly, looking down at Dean.

"It's actually kinda fucking scary how well you know me dude." Dean laughed but the sound was hollow. He reached up and touched Benny's closely cut beard, scratching his nails against the course hair. "I really have a thing for your beard." He continued absently, causing Benny to sigh at the obvious change in conversation.

He wanted Dean to open up but he didn't want to ruin what they'd shared by pushing Dean. It wasn't the time or the place. They were not yet stable enough in their relationship for Benny to feel comfortable pushing Dean to reveal his past.

"Well our plan to wait and take things slow lasted all of eighteen hours." Dean grimaced and shifted as the cum started to dry and caused his pants to stick to him. "I need another shower."

Benny smiled down at him when a yawn escaped him and he suddenly realised how tired he was.

"Did I tire you out Sugar?"

"Yes you did. I'll return the favor soon." He promised with a blush.

"Whenever you're ready darlin'."

Dean didn't bother answering and buried into Benny's chest happily, ignoring the fact he'd have to get off the couch soon and enjoying the moment.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean was just coming through the front door, arms over loaded with shopping bags when Benny appeared from one of the many hallways. Dean had been out all morning grocery shopping for the extensive, detailed and just a little bit confusing shopping list Benny had written up the night before. It had taken him them another hour to unstick themselves from each other and have a shower before shyly saying goodnight and going to their separate rooms for the night. Neither of them had been brave enough to ask the other to share a bed. Dean would make sure that wouldn't happen again, it had been almost impossible to sleep knowing that Benny was just down the hall.

"What took you so long? You've been gone for hours." Benny asked, frowning up at him from below the balcony.

Dean froze and shot him a glare that would have made anyone else stumble away but Benny just smirked up at him.

"Help me with the bags. Please." Dean hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Benny schooled his features and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. With his help they managed to get all the bags from the truck and into the kitchen in less than fifteen minutes with the bags covering the entire counter top. When Dean dropped the last bag his forehead followed it, hitting the counter with a thump. He groaned and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and slapped it down.

"What the fuck kind of language do you write in? It's easier to read Enochian!" he grumbled, words slurred due to his face being pushed into the cool marble. "I thought I had bad hand writing but you're on a whole other level." He raised his head and pouted at the vampire sullenly.

"Sorry Sugar." Benny apologized, not sounding very sorry at all.

"I expect some amazing fucking food for this." He warned, standing up straight and beginning to unpack the groceries. "Do you have any idea how many different vegetables they are that are all the fucking same? Why does anybody need more than one kind of potato?"

"Jesus Dean." Benny snorted, pulling Dean close to him with one arm and kissing the top of his head.

"I can cook ya know. I just stick to steak and cheese burgers. But I make a pretty awesome Mac and Cheese." Dean told him, not wanting Benny to think he was completely useless. "So what are you cooking for lunch?" he asked, cocking his head inquisitively.

Benny spun him around so he pressed into the counter, back pressed into Benny's strong chest. Cold lips drifted against the curve of his neck and a nose nuzzled under his ear.

"I thinking Bayou fried Shrimp?" he murmured, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Sounds good. Even if I don't know what Bayou is. And I did buy a lot of shrimp just like you wanted."

"I was a fisherman. I cook a lot of seafood."

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and Dean found himself greatly enjoying Benny's new stance on affection and sunk into the hold. His was just relaxing into the soft butterfly kisses when his phone rung loudly, snapping him back into reality.

"Fuck." Dean swore as he untangled himself from Benny's hold and reaching for his phone. It was Kevin.

He'd forgotten about Kevin.

Fuck.

"Hey Kevin." Dean said, doing his best to hide his guilt.

"_Dean."_

Dean winced at the tone of voice. Kevin was pissed.

"_Wanna hear an interesting story?"_

He didn't give Dean a chance to answer.

"_See, I did what you told me to. I lay low, keep my head down but a few days went by and I didn't hear from you and Sam."_

"Kevin."

"_So! I think, you know; maybe they've been brutally murdered on that really dangerous mis__sion they went on. You know, closing the gates of Hell? So I called Garth, thinking he'd know if you and Sam were rotting somewhere in a ditch."_

"Kevin?"

"_Can you guess who answered the phone?" _

"Was it Crowley?" Dean guessed hesitantly.

"_Yes. Yes it __was."_

Dean was going to strangle Garth with his bare hands.

"_Did you perhaps forget to tell me something important? Something like, oh I don't know, closing the gates of Hell and saving the fucking world?"_

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear hastily, Kevin's voice blasting down the line. Benny pulled a face and looked at the phone over his shoulder curiously. Dean felt horrible, all that had happened over the past few days, first with Sam and then Benny. He'd completely forgotten to let Kevin know it was over.

"Where are you now?"

"_Oh, I'm with Garth. See, I thought Crowley might be up to something, you know, have Garth possessed. Do you wanna found instead?"_

"Not really." Dean answered.

Kevin wasn't listening. He was on a roll and he wasn't stopping for anything.

"_I found Garth and Crowley watching The Breakfast Club, both high as a fucking kite." _

Dean frowned, opening and closing his mouth in shock, completely baffled. "What?"

"_Garth has a pot farm growing in his garden shed." _

"That…. That actually explains so much."

"_So where are you now Dean?"_ Kevin asked, sarcasm still dripping from his voice.

"I'm at the bunker."

"_You hooking up with that vampire?"_ Kevin asked bluntly.

Dean nearly choked on his own tongue. "What are you…"

"_Crowle__y really likes to talk." _

"Umm."

Benny rolled his eyes and plucked the phone out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dean is unavailable right now please leave a message at the beep." Benny said quickly, disconnecting the call before Kevin could respond.

Dean snorted and turned and turned around to face Benny, stabilizing himself with palms flat against the counter. "That was shockingly rude for a proper southern gentleman like yourself." Dean teased, lips curling into a smirk.

"Rude was him asking if we're 'hooking up'"

"I think he was just pissed. I would be too." He replied with a shrug.

Benny looked unconvinced but didn't say anything more.

"Do you want help cooking lunch?"

"No. You go and entertain yourself while I cook for you."

Dean nodded and pulled away, leaving the kitchen with a smile. He could hear Benny rustling through the bags and when he was out of the vampire's hearing range he changed course to the exit. With Benny occupied Dean could arrange Benny's surprise.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

There we go. Hoped you all liked it. I pinky promise the plot is coming, I just really enjoy writing Benny and Dean together.

Until next time.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is, I think this is the quickest I've ever written a chapter and it's a long one as well. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you for all the support and all the lovely things everyone has said about this story.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

By the time Dean entered the bunker again Benny was immersed in his cooking. He could hear the sizzle of the frying pan from the kitchen and the smell made his stomach growl. He snuck past the kitchen, hoping the smell of the shrimp would cover the smell of his present. He remembered all too clearly exactly how strong a vampire's sense of smell was. Looking over his shoulder as though Benny would appear behind him and ruin the surprise, the thing he'd spent most of the morning trying to arrange. When he reached his room he placed the cooler on his bed and kicked off his shoes. Not wanting to risk it, he shoved the cooler under the bed and hoped the ice wouldn't melt before he got to give it to Benny.

Leaving the bedroom he headed back to the kitchen and peeked around the door so he could watch Benny cook. It was hypnotic in its own way the way Benny moved around the kitchen with practiced eased.

"How's it going?" he asked eventually, bringing attention to himself.

"Nearly done." Benny promised, glancing over his shoulder with a smile.

Dean watched as Benny pushed the shrimp around the pan as they turned a golden colour before pushing them onto a plate. It smelled amazing and Dean, who had never really been a fan of seafood, found his mouth watering at the sight. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had cooked for him.

"Lunch is served." Benny announced with a small flourish.

He picked up the plate and with a hand on Dean's lower back he guided the hunter into the library that also passed as a research area slash dinning room. He was quite surprised by how romantic it was being served lunch in a room full off musty books. He sat down with Benny stood behind him, placing the plate in front of him, followed by a knife and fork. He paused for a minute to take in the sight. It looked amazing and Dean was actually excited. Stabbing a shrimp with his fork and shoving in his mouth.

Benny was watching him expectantly and Dean continued eating with a smile.

"Oh my God!" he groaned as the flavor exploded in his mouth.

"Good?"

"This is freaking amazing!" he praised, watching Benny preen with the compliment to his cooking.

"Better than pop tarts?"

"Much better than pop tarts."

Benny smiled proudly and pulled out a chair across from Dean, sitting down and getting comfortable. Dean didn't know what was more awkward, eating while Benny watched him or eating alone with Benny wandering around the bunker entertaining himself until Dean finished eating. None of the movies or books ever touched on the unexpected complication of dating a member of the undead.

"What happens if you eat normal food?" he asked. Half out of curiosity and half just wanting to break the silence.

Benny looked shocked by the question but recovered quickly and shrugged. "Pretty much what happens if you drink blood. I can handle a certain amount but my body can't digest it. I get sick and it aint pretty."

Dean nodded and speared a shrimp. "This really is amazing. No one has ever really cooked for me before." He admitted with a smile, feeling a little foolish for saying it out loud.

He ate in record time, stomach growling happily at having real food for a change. Soon his plate was clear and Benny was watching him in amusement.

"So was spending all morning at the shops worth it?"

"Hell yeah! You are officially in charge of all the cooking." Dean warned as he pointed the fork in Benny direction.

Benny laughed but nodded in agreement.

"Now I have a surprise for you. There was another reason I took so long this morning."

Dean stood up before Benny could respond and ran back to his room the fetch the cooler before returning to the table. Benny frowned at the sight of the cooler before his eyes went wide in understanding.

"Is that?" he whispered, lips pressed together.

"It sure is." Dean smiled happily, placing the cooler in front of Benny, popping the lid open and showing the vampire what was inside.

"You cooked for me, so I cooked for you. In a way."

Four chilled backs of blood sat in front of Benny and Dean waited silently for a response. He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing.

"How did you…." Benny stumbled over his words but Dean could see his eyes light up.

"I drove past a blood bank this morning and I know you haven't fed in a while."

Benny continued to nod slowly, staring at the blood before motioning for Dean to come closer. When Dean came within reach, Benny curled a strong arm around his waist and pulled him close. Another hand snaked up and cupped his cheek, yanking him down into a bruising, passionate kiss. Dean moaned as he was enveloped in the taste and smell of Benny.

"You are amazing." Benny whispered to him when they'd pulled away, Dean gasping for air.

"It's just blood." He shrugged as he tried to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

"No it aint Sugar."

Dean opened his mouth but closed it again. He knew exactly what Benny was talking about. Getting blood for him meant he accepted Benny for what he was. It wasn't long ago he'd been uncomfortable watching Benny feed but a lot had changed since then.

"You are what you are. I don't want to change that. How could I? If you weren't a vampire, we never would have met." He pointed out.

Their faces were still close, foreheads nearly touching and Dean found himself playing with the vampire's short hair, admiring the smatterings of grey that ran through it. "Now eat your lunch. You must be starving."

Benny pulled the cooler towards him and picked out a bag.

"Do you want a straw or something?" he asked hesitantly, not sure what the proper decorum was for this.

"I can manage." Benny laughed but all of his attention was now focused on the blood and Dean realised with a thrill that Benny looked at him the same way he looked at blood.

"If you don't wanna see this, I'd turn around." Benny suggested quietly, already tearing into the bag with his teeth.

"I'm good."

Dean was finding this oddly fascinating and he never took his eyes off Benny as he made his way back to his chair. He sat down and copied what Benny had done, relaxed and gave him his full attention. Benny paused for a moment, giving him a chance to change his mind before tipping back the bag and feeding.

…**.**

Dean found watching Benny feed to be quite interesting, which was surprising because he'd been expecting to be forced to hide his disgust at the process. In any other circumstances it would have made the bile rise in the back of his throat but with Benny it was thrilling. When Benny finished, dean had to shake himself out of his thoughts so Benny didn't catch him staring.

"Any good?" Dean asked, clearing his throat and trying to appear unfazed.

Benny nodded slowly but he seemed out of it, his pupils were dilating and his breathing had risen slightly. It also seemed to have affected him in a way Dean hadn't been expecting, he saw it in the way Benny stared at him with lust filled eyes, heavily lidded and licking the remaining blood off his lips. Dean unconsciously licked his lips in return, an act that broke Benny's self control and before Dean could blink twice, he'd moved faster than humanly possible and yanked Dean up roughly so their bodies smashed together.

Dean gasped at the unexpected movement and stumbled slightly as he tried to remain balanced. Benny had him in an iron grip, one hand on his arm and the other wrapped possessively around the back of his neck. The age-old instinct at the back of his mind told him to be terrified of the predator that had him trapped between a broad body and the sharp edge of the wooden table, however that instinct was completely overwhelmed by the certainty that Benny would never hurt him, at least not physically. The hand on the back of his neck tightened and tilted his head up so he was forced to meet the vampire's eyes and he cocked his head in question.

"So I take it you enjoyed your surprise?" Dean asked with a smile. That blood had been harder than Hell to acquire.

"Very much so." Benny answered, voice low and husky, the twang of his accent more noticeable.

The intensely possessive gaze was enough to make Dean shiver and he smiled at him happily. He still didn't quite understand the way his body reacted to the vampire; he hadn't been this responsive to a partner since he'd been a teenager. He leaned forward with the intention of kissing him when Benny pulled away before their lips could meet and Dean frowned unhappily.

"My mouth still tastes of blood." Benny explained, looking just as disappointed as Dean felt.

Dean hesitated for a moment, thinking it through before smashing their lips together before Benny could protest.

At the first the taste of blood made his stomach roll but the taste of Benny quickly mingled with the taste and he found himself enjoying it. He licked his tongue around the vampire's mouth and hummed in pride when Benny groaned happily. When they pulled apart Dean was panting softly and he swallowed the faint of hint of blood left in his mouth absently.

The bubbling happiness inside him made him giddy and he licked a long, wet stripe along the length of Benny's throat, stopping at the edge of Benny's beard. This seemed to break Benny's thinly held control and lifted Dean up onto the table before slipping between his legs.

"Someone's in a cheeky mood." he whispered in his ear hotly. "Never would have guessed you had a thing for blood. You're kinkier than I thought."

Dean replied by biting Benny's bottom lip hard enough to leave indents of his teeth on the soft skin. He had no idea what was making him act so freely but he knew he liked it. He liked being able to just do whatever came to mind without fear of retaliation. Benny made him brave, made him want to show Benny just how happy he was and how much he enjoyed touching the other man. He threw his arms around Benny's neck and attacked his throat.

"Watching you drink blood was strangely hot." he admitted with a blush.

"That's not what you thought the first time you saw me doing it."

"Actually it was, which was why I asked you to stop."

Benny's hands were everywhere at once, rubbing at groping at every inch of Dean he could access, making Dean feel feverish. His heart was beating and his head spun as he tried to arrange his thoughts.

"What do you want Dean?" Benny asked, seeing Dean struggle to form words.

What did he want? Dean knew he wanted something more than heavy kissing and groping, he wanted more than Benny getting him off and leaving himself wanting. He was tired of getting all the pleasure and leaving Benny hanging. It was time their intimate relationship became more equal.

"I want to suck you." the words came out before he could filter them but as soon as they came out he knew they were true. He might be nervous at the idea but he trusted Benny, trusted him to stop if it became too much.

Benny went wide-eyed and pulled away slowly, blinking at him owlishly.

"You sure?"

Dean could see Benny was trying to remain the gentleman he usually was but he was breaking. The combination of the blood high he was riding, desire and Dean's words were pushing him to the edge. Instead of answering, Dean locked eyes with the vampire and pushed him away gently. Benny stumbled back and stared at Dean like Christmas had come early.

His eyes were still glazed from the blood, pupils blown and dark and Dean felt proud that he'd provided that for Benny. When Benny was a certain distance away, he slid off the table and sunk to his knees. There were more comfortable places to do this, places that wouldn't make his knees creak but there was something incredibly dirty and satisfying and doing it in the middle of the living area.

Benny swallowed heavily and Dean smirked up at him, flicking the suspenders off his shoulders, thankful that Benny didn't wear a belt. He unzipped his slacks, heart skipping a beat when his fingers brushed against the growing bulge. Without the suspenders his pants fell around his ankles and Dean was left to stare at Benny's underwear. He blinked a few times before snorting painfully as he suppressed his laughter.

"You know Dean laughing when you see a mans crotch is a quick way to bruise a man's ego." Benny frowned down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean looked up and was quick to reassure him. "I swear I wasn't laughing at that! I just didn't expect you to be a boxer-brief kinda guy."

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it wasn't the pale green boxer-briefs staring back at him.

"The modern world has its perks. Comfortable underwear being one of them."

Dean nodded and returned to his mission with renewed focus. Licking up his lips nervously he pulled the boxers down swiftly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Benny's cock bobbed free and Dean was taken aback. He'd been fully prepared to not enjoy this one bit, none of his ex's seemed to enjoy the act but seeing Benny's swollen member he was beginning to think he'd enjoy this.

His mouth was watering at the sight and he found Benny's cock to be very appealing. Benny's cock wasn't long but it was thick, the head a light pink mushroom and Dean was mesmerized. In theory he knew what to do, he'd been given enough blowjobs in his lifetime but it was very different form this angle.

"Not to be pushy but if you're gonna go this, can you hurry it up Sugar?"

"Sorry." Dean shook his head and gripped the base of Benny's cock firmly.

Well he'd done it, he'd touched another man's penis and it was fine. It was easy and what was left of his fear melted away. The cock was wonderfully silky and at the same time rock hard in his grip. He started out by pumping him slowly, getting used to the alien feeling. Benny was grunting above him, hands clenching and unclenching at his side.

Dean used his free hand and guided Benny's hand to the top of his head. Benny took the hint and gripped Dean's hair tightly, another hand quickly joining the first. Dean was much too focused on what was in front of him to worry about a bit of tugging at his hair. His pumping quickened and a bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip, pearly white and thick. Without thinking Dean leaned forward and sucked the head into his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Benny swore loudly, eyes rolling back into his head.

Dean suckled the head gently, savoring the taste of Benny on his tongue. He rolled his tongue around the head, pressing against the vein underneath the crown, causing Benny to nearly rip out a tuft of hair. Taking a deep breath he swallowed Benny down as far as he was able, the heavy weight feeling amazing in his mouth. He pulled away to lick the cock from base to tip before swirling around the tip once more, Benny shaking and swearing above him. His spare hand cupped Benny's balls, rolling them around gently and tugging gently in time with his sucks. Pre-cum was leaking continuously and Dean was humming at the taste.

"Dean baby please, I need more." Benny moaned, desperation coloring his voice.

Benny's thighs were shaking and Dean had never felt more powerful. He'd done this to the vampire, it was because of him Benny was falling apart under his touch. He pulled away with a pop, a string of saliva joining them and looked up at Benny with wide, trusting eyes.

"It's alright. Take what you need." Dean smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he needed and moved his hands to Benny's thighs, opening him mouth and relaxing his throat.

Benny swallowed and used his grip on Dean's head to guide his throbbing cock into Dean's waiting mouth. What was left of his shredded control warned him to be gentle but Dean moaned so prettily and kept his gaze with a soft, submissive eyes and he snapped, slamming his hops forward and thrusting his cock down Dean's throat.

Dean tightened his grip on the vampire's thighs as he gagged around the thick cock pushing against the back of his throat and causing his eyes to water.

"Christ Dean. So perfect. So good to me." Benny mumbled, nearly incoherent.

The strong hands on his head pushed him down until his nose was pressed against pubic hair and his throat convulsed around the intruding member. Benny held him firmly in place, not that he needed to; Dean had no intension to pull away. Benny was thrusting wildly now, fingers tugging roughly at his hair and he gagged violently, spit running down his chin.

"So close. You're doing so good baby."

Dean felt himself preening at the praise and doubled his efforts to bring Benny to climax.

"I'm coming."

That was all the warning Dean got before Benny exploded down his throat, cum flooding his mouth. As Benny shook above him, grunting low and deep as Dean did his best to swallow the massive amount of cum the vampire was pumping into his mouth. Eventually Benny's hips stopped jerking and he loosened the death grip on his hair. He pulled away and the now limp cock dropped out of his mouth with a wet pop. Dean gasped and rocked back until he was sitting down on the cold floor, leaning against the leg of the table. His mouth was pink and abused, eyes puffy and red.

He swallowed, the taste of Benny still lingering and he hoped it wouldn't fade any time soon. Benny was leaning over him, one hand flat on the table to steady himself and the other absently stroking Dean's hair. Looking up Dean could see Benny's second set of teeth had made themselves known. Benny gathered himself and stood straight, pulling up his underwear and tucking himself away, his pants following. Dean continued to sit, watching Benny through heavy lidded eyes.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Benny told him, holding out a hand to help him up.

Dean took the offer and stood on shaky legs. "Thank you, I'm glad my skills are satisfactory."

Benny was about to answer when Dean's phone vibrated from the table where Dean had left it the night before.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he muttered with an eye roll, picking up the phone out of habit.

He was planning the decline the call when he saw Sam's name flash across the screen.

"It's Sam.," he offered in explanation as he answered.

"Hey Sam." he winced was his voice came out husky from the abuse his throat had recently taken.

"So I got a phone call from Kevin."

"Well hello to you too." Dean huffed, his stomach already twisting at the direction this conversation was heading.

His head was spinning from the sudden change. One minute he's basking in the after glow of giving his first blowjob and the next he's being yelled at by his little brother.

"Do you want to know what he had to say?"

"Did it involve mentions of Crowley and pot?" he guessed, thinking back to his own conversation with Kevin the day before.

"Yeah that actually explains so much about Garth. But the thing that really stands out is the sort you hooking up with Benny."

Dean froze and stood open mouthed, he was pretty sure his heart had stopped. His brain had short-circuited; it was surprisingly hard to lie when he could still taste the vampire in question.

"Why do people keep using that word? Hooking up is what thirteen year olds do."

"I'm not hearing denial."

"Look, you have to understand something." Dean begun but was cut off.

"Fucking Christ! You are! Fucking Hell!"

There were sounds that Dean guessed was Sam hitting the phone against something. "Sam."

"Don't 'Sam' me! You complete fucking idiot."

"Listen."

"No you fucking listen!"

He waited for Sam to continue and was greeted by more angry banging followed by the slow beep of a disconnected call.

"Well shit." he muttered softly.

"He knows." Benny stated calmly.

"Ya, he knows." Dean rubbed his tired eyes; he couldn't believe he could go from being deliriously happy to homicidal in less than ten minutes. "I'm going to murder that little shit with my bare hands."

"Sam?"

"Kevin. And then Garth for paying attention to what his new housemates are doing."

A strong hand gripped the back of his neck, a thumb rubbing the base gently.

"He would have found out eventually."

"Yeah from me! Six months from now when we weren't still figuring shit out." Dean yelled, frustration at Sam and Kevin building to dangerous levels. "Ideally it also wasn't supposed to end with him swearing violently down the phone before hanging up."

Benny hovered behind him, not sure if Dean's anger would turn on him.

"You can't do anything until Sam's had time to cool down. You and I just shared something amazing, don't let your brother's bad timing ruin it."

Dean sighed and breathed slowly, allowing the anger to fade away. Benny was right, Dean had taken a big step and it had been amazing, every minute of it and he wouldn't let Sam stain the memory.

"It's only eleven, how would you like to spend the rest of our day?" he asked with a tight smile, doing his best

to continue normally.

"We could explore? Have an adventure?"

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Although first you should put the rest of that blood in the fridge, that ice will only last so long."

Benny agreed and Dean followed him into the kitchen with his plate from lunch to wash up while Benny made sure his lunch was properly chilled. His worry about Sam still hovered at the back of his mind but Benny was right. Until Sam was ready to talk, there was no chance to fix the problem. And although he missed Sam, he had Benny; wonderful, supportive Benny. If Sam couldn't handle that, that wasn't his problem

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

They spent the day exploring the bunker and Dean had a lot more fun then he'd thought he would. They found a garage full of antique muscle cars, as new and shined to perfection like the day they'd been made, they also stumbled across what once would have been a gorgeous swimming pool. The entire room tiled in blue and green mosaic and it would have been beautiful had it not been from the sludge black water that had been sitting stagnant for fifty years. The day was peppered with being shoved against various surfaces and being kissed until breathless.

"What's gotten into you?" Dean asked as he was kissed soundly once more as Benny struggled to wash their dishes from his dinner while keeping a strong arm wrapped around him.

While Benny was a perfect gentleman and treated Dean wonderfully, he was learning his lover had a possessive streak a mile wide. Dean stumbled as Benny held him against his side, a wide hand flat against his stomach. The vampire couldn't get enough of him, like he afraid Dean would disappear.

"It's your own fault Sugar. First the surprise blood and the blowjob of the century, I can't keep my hands off you. You're wonderful."

Dean blushed and thought about how much things had changed in the last few days. He supposed he should be concerned about moving too quickly but everything felt so perfect and he reminded himself that he and Benny had spent a year in Purgatory together.

He nuzzled into Benny's neck and nibbled on his ear. "Well, you can have me on my knees any time you want." he promised softly, licking the shell of the ear.

"I'm really liking the new assertiveness."

Dean smirked and used his hip the bump Benny away from the sink to take over the dish washing duties. It didn't take long; Dean was the only one who used the kitchenware.

"So what are our sleeping arrangements tonight?" Benny asked. It was easier to just ask outright instead of waiting until they were awkwardly standing outside of Dean's bedroom door.

"If you think I'm gonna sleep alone tonight, you're crazy."

Benny laughed and leaned against the counter casually. "Just checking Sugar."

Dean had never been a fan of nicknames and always rolled his eyes whenever he heard couples calling each other cupcake and cream puff but he loved Benny calling him Sugar. He didn't know if it was the affection behind the word or the way his accent rolled the word around in his mouth.

"I'm going to a have shower."

He was tempted to ask Benny to join him but he held back, he and Benny had not seen each other naked yet and he wasn't ready to be that exposed. Baby steps, he reminded himself. Pushing himself past his comfort zone could only do more damage than good.

"I'll go after you." Benny said, knowing what Dean was thinking.

Dean smiled, thankful that Benny wasn't going to push it. He backed away from him towards the bedrooms.

"If you're lucky, I'll give you a nice wake up call tomorrow." he winked at him, the bubbling happiness inside making him brave.

…

By the time Dean had finished his shower and dressed in his sleep gear; which was actually the same as his day gear minus the shirt now that he lived in sweatpants, Benny was standing next to him outside the door to his bedroom. Benny's hair was still wet and Dean was seriously considering running his tongue along the vampire's collarbone. He wasn't sure if it was lucky or unlucky that Benny apparently slept in nothing but his underwear.

Dean had opened his door to be greeted by a broad, hairy chest. Benny was built like a brick wall and Dean found himself blinking stupidly at the yellow boxers hanging low on his hips.

"Do you want me to put some more clothes on? I can if it makes you more comfortable." Benny asked hesitantly, seeing Dean's blush.

"No! It's fine really. I'm just being silly, I had your cock in my mouth this morning. I think I can handle seeing you in your underwear."

Without another word he turned around and gestured for Benny to follow him. Both climbed into bed silently and Dean was surprised by the fact he wasn't has nervous as he'd anticipated, although the thought of his bare skin being pressed up against Benny's close to naked body gave him Goosebumps.

"Oh God!" he groaned happily, shifting in surprise.

"I know right. Memory foam." Dean smiled knowingly.

He loved his bed, loved the way he sunk into the mattress like he was on a cloud. The crisp blankets were cool against his skin and he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He blinked and took a deep breath before rolling over and tucking himself against the vampire without a word. As soon as his bare skin touched Benny's he zinged with electricity.

Benny was cool to the touch, similar to the sheets and Dean was glad he'd invested in a thick blanket. He pulled the blanket higher until it was tucked under his chin and he tangled Benny and himself together. He wiggled until Benny was wrapped around him, surrounding him with hard flesh and he sighed happily. He'd sleep well tonight.

"This is gonna sound really girly, but I am so glad I didn't push you away that night in the back of your truck." he mumbled into Benny's chest.

"So am I. And it's not girly to admit you have feelings, especially to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Benny sighed softly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean was beginning to think Benny was oddly attracted to his hair in the same way he was to Benny's beard.

"Real men don't show feelings." Dean said dully, as though they weren't his words, just something he'd been told repeatedly until he believed it.

"Who taught you that bullshit?"

"My dad mostly. I mean, he messed both of us up in different ways but it never got to Sam like it did me. Sam stopped caring about what dad thought of him before he hit double digits but I always cared too much." Dean sounded far away; like he was lost in a memory he'd relived many times.

"You're a better man than he was." Benny assured him with certainty.

"You didn't even know him."

"But I know you, I know how wonderful you are. How much you care about other people, the things you've sacrificed for the people you love. And I know you would ever break someone down the way he's done to you. You hide it well Dean, but I know self-hatred when I see it. I had the same look in my eyes for a long time." Benny explained softly.

He could Dean's heart beat slowing as he began to drift off. He made sure to continue the soothing stroke of gentle fingers through the think, damp hair.

"I'm sorry I'm so much effort. I know how broken I am, I wouldn't bother trying to fix me." he whispered absently, the words tumbling out without control.

"Never be sorry, I'll always be here to put you back together. No matter how broken." Benny promised.

He waited for a response but Dean had already fallen asleep, so he held the man closer and allowed himself to follow the younger man into slumber.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_**xxxx**_

_**He cried out as his back hit the wall with such force it knocked the wind out of him.**_

"_**No son of mine will be a fag!"**_

_**He flinched, head snapping as a backhand came from nowhere. **_

_**Pain.**_

_**So much pain.**_

_**Each hit causing stars to burst in front of his eyes . Another fist. Another**_ _**bone broken**_

"_**Men don't fuck other men!"**_

"_**I'm sorry dad!" **_

"_**You will be. How many others? How many men have you let touch you? Disgusting bastard!" **_

"_**None! I swear, Collin was the only one! All we did was kiss." It was hard to speak with a busted lip, blood dripping down his chin. **_

_**Oh God. What if Sam woke up? He'd rather take the beating. **_

"_**And he'll be the last? Wont he?"**_

_**A pair of hands tightened around his neck. he couldn't breathe. Oh God. **_

"_**Wont he?" more insistent this time, the hands tighten. **_

"_**Yes! Never again! It was a mistake!" he promises, gasping and choking as he fights for air, head spinning from the pain and lack of oxygen. **_

_**Hands tighten once more before retreating. One last burst of pain. **_

_**Never again. It's not worth it. Never again. **_

_**Another hit just to make sure he's learnt his lesson but he barely feels this one as the darkness is eating at the edges of his vision. **_

_**Darkness…..**_

_**xxxx**_

He woke with a violent jerk, gasping desperately for breath as his chest heaved. Sweat was pouring off him and he was shaking, his body in shock. He sat up and tucked his head in between his knees, trying to calm his breathing so he wouldn't throw up. He was too busy trying to keep himself together to hear Benny stir beside him.

"Dean? Baby?"

Dean shook his head, not sure what he was saying no to but know he didn't want to look up. The cool air against his sweat soaked skin made in impossible to stay still. His world was falling a part, he could feel the walls he'd built around his memories crumbling down and allowing them to overwhelm him. Tears were running down his cheeks uncontrollably and Dean cursed himself. He had spent twenty years of burying that particular memory and it had finally come back to haunt him. He wasn't to deal with this, wouldn't ever be ready.

A strong but gentle hand rested hesitantly against his shoulder and he resisted the urge to flinch away. Benny didn't deserve that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up to see Benny's eyes filled with despair, flicking his gaze across Dean's face. Dean was as white as a sheet except for his eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy.

"Nightmare?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Dean couldn't answer, the knot in his stomach was too tight and his throat so dry he wasn't sure he could form words. His jaw clenched tight and he nodded, more a tiny jerk of his head than anything else. Benny moved his hand and rubbed his thumb across the dark purple bruise he'd put there when he'd bit Dean on the couch two days ago.

Neither had mentioned it yet but he'd seen the other man touching the mark occasionally and he got the impression Dean was rather fond of it.

"Wanna talk bout it?"

Once again Dean shook his head in answer, feeling like something had broken inside him. Why was it so hard to speak? Nothing seemed to be working correctly; it felt like he was just jangling around inside his own head. He felt raw and open. But there was Benny, calm and solid, an anchor in the storm that his mind was trapped in. He found his muscles relaxing and he was surprised by how tightly he'd been holding himself.

"It's alright." Benny wasn't sure what to do so he settled with gentle, soothing tones.

That seemed to break Dean and he lunged at Benny, crushing him in a hug. He was sticky with old sweat but Benny didn't care and he held Dean tightly, rubbing his back until the shaking subsided.

"You need to talk about it Dean, it's not healthy keeping everything buried." Benny murmured as he pulled away, reaching out and sweeping a damp piece of hair out of Dean's face.

"Not tonight, please not tonight." His first words were husky and his throat ached.

"Whenever you're ready." Truthfully Benny was just thankful Dean was speaking again. "Hop out of bed, the sheets are soaked."

Dean nodded slowly, feeling embarrassed even though Benny didn't seem angry or frustrated. He felt like a little kid that had wet the bed. Untangling himself from the vampire he found himself standing on shaky legs. He was in shock; a nightmare had never affected him like this before, he usually just let them roll of him but this one was different. That night had been buried for twenty years, pushed to the deepest, darkest corners of his mind and having it slam into his face like this had knocked him off balance.

Benny moved efficiently, stripping the blanket off the bed and disappearing down the hall only to return minutes later with a towel and a new blanket. He lay the towel down over the wet patch Dean's sweat had created and threw the blanket over the bed.

"I'll change the sheets properly in the morning."

Dean nodded numbly and made to climb back into bed when Benny stopped him.

"Other side Sugar." he muttered, pointing to his own, dry side of the bed.

"I can't let you sleep in the wet patch." Dean protested weakly.

"The hell you can't. Get in bed."

Dean was too exhausted to argue and just gave in. He secretly enjoy having Benny take care of him, he'd never had someone to help him after a nightmare. Even as a child he'd always had to clean up his own mess, even when sick. He climbed into bed and looked at the vampire softly, he couldn't imagine what he'd done to deserve Benny.

"You weren't my first." He whispered brokenly.

"First what?"

"First guy I ever…. did things with." The lump in his throat was back, saying the words were harder then he'd thought.

"Is that's what bothering you?"

"No, what's bothering me is what happened after my dad found out."

Benny's eyes widened in understanding before softening. He didn't have to hear the rest of it, he knew enough about John Winchester to know about what would have happened.

"Shit."

"Yeah. That was the first time ever hit me. I'd never seen him like that before."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Sure you don't wanna talk bout it?"

Dean shook his head. He wasn't ready to go into details, not when it was so fresh in his mind. It would be easier tomorrow, when he was protected by the bright light of day.

"Get some sleep Sugar."

To his surprise Dean did manage to fall asleep again without a struggle with Benny following quickly after, hoping Dean could get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

He woke later with a start. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over with the intention of snuggling Benny and frowned when he found the vampire missing. For a brief moment he considered the possibility benny had done a runner after his breakdown but it only lasted a second. He had more trust in Benny than that. He sat up and pushed himself up into a sitting position, kicking the blanket off in the process. Just when he was gathering energy to get out of bed and wash the stale sweat off when Benny came through the door holding a plate with four Pop Tarts.

"Thought you might like some breakfast in bed." Benny explained with a smile, placing the plate in Dean's lap.

"I thought you disapproved of Pop Tarts. They seemed to offend you."

"I thought you might like some, what's the word? Comfort food."

Dean tipped his head in thanks and took a bite of the warm biscuit, groaning as the hot, sticky sugar flooded his mouth. Benny sat on the edge of the bed, watching him closely. Dean knew Benny was desperate to know the story behind last night. If their roles were reversed he knew he'd be jumping with questions.

"You're not even gonna ask?" he muttered around a mouthful of biscuit.

"You'll tell me when you're ready." Benny replied with such certainty it made Dean warm.

He took another bite and chewed slowly as he tried to think where to start. He'd spent too long pretending it had never happened and speaking of it felt like a betrayal. But Benny deserved to know. Last night his nightmare had paralyzed him but next time it might happen while they were being intimate and lash out.

"You know, when I was in health class everyone used to tell me how I was growing up and soon I'd start to notice girls." He paused and swallowed before continuing. "I was ready for that, what I wasn't ready for, what no one had warned me about, is that I might start to notice boys as well. I ignored it for years, wasn't hard, I like girls too."

"Until you met a boy." Benny guessed.

"Until I met a boy. His name was Simon Whitford." Dean told him feeling strange. He hadn't said that name out loud in a lifetime.

"What made him different?" Benny wanted to know, curious about what had tempted Dean out of his shell.

Dean shrugged and smiled sadly, pulling a part his second Pop Tart. "He was smart. Used to help me out in math but never made me feel stupid. He was also a massive geek, I was too but I hid it. I liked him so much. He'd come over while dad was on hunts and one night I finally gathered enough courage to kiss him." he smiled at the memory.

The way Simon had made him feel had been amazing. Giving in to the desire had been freeing, made him feel like there wasn't anything wrong with him.

"So how did your dad find out?"

"Dad came home from his latest hunt and told us at the end of the year, we'd be moving. I was devastated and so was Sam. He started yelling at dad, saying how we couldn't leave because he finally had friends and had settled. I tried to calm him down and he asked me how I could be alright with leaving? Wouldn't I miss my boyfriend?" Dean could still remember that moment perfectly. He could remember the feeling of his entire world crumbling.

"Christ." Benny licked his lips and sighed in sympathy.

"Yeah apparently one night Sam had woken up to get a glass of water and had seen me and Simon making out on the couch. He told all of this to dad of course, completely oblivious to what his words were doing."

"And then it all blew up?"

"Oh no! I would have preferred that, trust me." He hesitated before he forced the next words out; this was the hardest part to talk about. "He told us we were leaving first thing in the morning. All day he waited, didn't say and word but there was something different about him, even Sam kept quiet. That night, after Sam had fallen asleep, that's when it all kicked off."

"How bad was it?"

"Split lip, black eye, two broken ribs. I was completely black and blue the next day. We never spoke of it again and I never touched another man, never even looked at one."

"Until me." Benny pointed out. His heart was breaking at Dean's story; no wonder the man hated himself. All his life he'd pretended to be something he wasn't and hating himself for not being able to change himself.

"Until you. And it was the best decision I ever made, kissing you in that camper."

Benny leaned towards him, cupping Dean's cheek and guiding him forward. He gave Dean ample time to pull away if he wasn't ready to kiss him with the memory rattling around in his head. He was glad when he felt no resistance and Dean kissed him happily. The kiss wasn't passionate or rough it was simple and soft, just two people soaking in the others presence. Dean was melting into the touch when his phone rang loudly, vibrating across the bedside table.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dean growled, rolling his eyes.

Benny sighed against his lips and pulled away to lean over Dean and pick up the offending object.

"It's Garth." Benny said with a questioning eyebrow.

Dean narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter, pushing the plate off his lap.

"Give it here, that little bastard has some explaining to do."

Benny handed him the phone with a sigh, he'd prefer it if Dean didn't take the call but it wasn't his place to say.

"You've got some fucking nerve Garth." Dean answered the phone with a snarl.

"Whoa dude! That's some serious aggression I'm sensing,"

"Only sensing? Clearly I'm not being explicit enough!"

"What's the issue dude?"

Dean was stumped that Garth seemed to be completely oblivious. He really didn't know how Garth had survived this long.

"Hey is it true you and that vampire are hooking up?"

Dean was sure his eye had started twitching. "I swear to God, if one more person asks me that, I'm taking you all out! Because of you not keeping an eye on Kevin; or Crowley for that matter, Sam hates me. Not only that but people are talking about my personal life like Chinese fucking whispers!"

"Look dude I can see you're unhappy and I apologize."

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Dean asked with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. Talking to Garth was like trying to breathe underwater.

"Not really." Garth answered honestly.

"What do you want Garth?" Dean asked tiredly.

"Those hunters I told you about? The ones asking questions?"

"I remember."

"Well when I refused to tell them about you, they asked me to give you a message."

"Do I want to hear this?" he asked, expecting the usual death threats that hunters liked to throw at them ever since opening the demon gates.

"I really think you do."

"Give it to me then."

"They're on the hunt for a vampire."

"Well they can't have mine so that doesn't affect me."

"No Dean, they're after the Alpha. They want you involved."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

I know it's really long but I just couldn't think where to split it up so you get a massive chapter. I apologize for any mistakes; I forgot to take my laptop home for Christmas so I had to type it on my ipad and email to myself.

See you all next chapter xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter seven, this is where the plot begins! Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I really struggled with this one, nothing seemed to click properly and I still think it's a bit disjointed but not sure how to fix it. Promise the next one will be better.

Enjoy! xxx

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean sat frozen for what felt like an eternity, the wheels turning in his mind. His brain seemed to be having a difficult time grasping what Garth had just told him. He'd forgotten all about the Alpha Vampire, first with ending un in Purgatory, Castiel going AWOL and closing the gates of Hell, the Alpha had slipped to the back of his mind and he instantly felt horrible. How many people had died because he'd been distracted with other things?

How many children had the Alpha kidnapped and brainwashed? Countless, the answer was countless and all this time Dean had been sitting around playing house with Benny. His eyes had become unfocused as he lost himself in his thoughts but he still felt Benny laid a hand on his shoulder and mutter in his ear. "I'm going to have a shower." Before his weight lifted from the bed and he disappeared out into the hallway.

"Garth can you text me the details of whoever is in charge. Wanna talk to them directly." Dean mumbled eventually, hanging up before Garth could answer.

He threw his phone across the bed and sighed at the empty space Benny had occupied just a few minutes earlier. Benny hadn't sounded upset or angry but Dean was getting the distinct impression that they'd just had a fight and no one had bothered to tell him. There was a chill in the air that had nothing to do with living underground. He sighed and rubbed the back of neck, slumping down with a grunt before rolling out of bed.

His legs hit the floor and his knees nearly buckled under the unexpected weight, the muscles in his legs were tender and sore like he'd run a marathon. Wobbling slightly over to the door he stuck his head out into the hallway and clicked his tongue when he heard the splash of running water from the bathroom. It was of some comfort that Benny had actually gone to have a shower and hadn't just said it as a means to put some distance between Dean and himself.

Feeling like smacking his head against the nearing wall, he instead padded down the hallway to the bathroom, bare feet padding quietly on the hard wooden floors. He turned a corner to see the bathroom door open slightly and steam pouring out into the hallway. He moved forward and leaned against the doorframe, careful not to push it open any further, not wanting to violate Benny's privacy.

"Benny?" he called out, knowing the vampire would be able to hear him over the noise of the shower.

There was no answer and he sighed, shaking his head before deciding that if Benny really wanted privacy he would have closed the door completely. Clearing his throat and gathering his jangled nerves he pushed the door open and stepped into the clammy room. He could make out the silhouette of Benny behind the shower curtain and was thankful for that at least. He wasn't sure he'd be capable of having a coherent conversation if Benny was naked.

"If you're going to give the silent treatment, it would be nice if you told me what I did to piss you off." Dean called out again.

The shower curtain crinkled and Benny pulled them across enough so Dean could see his face. Dean swallowed when he saw the rivets of water coursing across the vampire's collarbone and disappear behind the shower curtain where the rest of Benny's body was hiding.

"I'm not angry Dean."

"You sure cos I know what a pissy face looks like, and that." He pointed to scowl that was currently decorating Benny's face. "Is a prime example of one."

Benny paused and shook some water out his eyes; he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Dean to follow him into the bathroom. He took in Dean's crossed arms and solid stance, knowing the younger man wasn't going to back down and he knew he couldn't expect Dean to be honest with him if he wouldn't return the favor.

"I don't want you hunting the Alpha Vampire."

Dean stumbled and his arms went slack at his sides. He could feel his insides sink into the pit of his stomach. "You heard that huh?" he muttered, staring down at his feet.

"Dean I can hear your heart beat from three rooms away, did you really think I couldn't overhear a phone call?"

"Guess I forget sometimes." Dean answered with a shrug. "So is that what's got you all wound up?"

Benny seemed to want to say something but thought better of it and turned back to his washing, letting the curtain fall back into place. Dean frowned and bit his lip as he made up his mind. Last night he hadn't wanted to share a shower with Benny for fear of being too vulnerable however after his nightmare and subsequent breakdown, being vulnerable in front of the vampire didn't seem like such a scary thing. Before he could talk himself out of it, his thumbs were hooked under the elastic of his pants and yanked them down, kicking them away with a huff.

Benny jumped and started to turn around when Dean pulled back the shower curtain but was held in place when Dean wrapped his arms around the vampire's wet waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Dean paid careful attention to keep his crotch away from Benny, not wanting to start something he wasn't prepared to finish. This wasn't about sex.

He couldn't deny the way his heart raced as their slick bodies rubbed together, the hot water was doing wonders for his aching muscles and his fingers stroked against Benny's stomach absently. He was thankful that Benny didn't push him away; he kissed the tender spot behind the vampire's ear. The intimacy of the situation was breathtaking and Dean made a mental note to do this again under better circumstances.

"I haven't even decided if I'm going yet." He said softly, trying very hard not to think about the fact that Benny's cock was within reach.

Benny seemed to relax at the words and Dean could imagine the sad smile on the vampire's face. He took Dean's hands in his own and tangled their fingers together.

"We both know you decided the moment Garth mentioned the Alpha."

"And that makes you angry?" Dean asked, not denying the truth in Benny's words.

"No. It scares me. There's a reason the Alpha has survived this long, and it's not due to luck."

Dean huffed and shifted so he wasn't directly under the spray, it was hard to think with hot water in his eyes. "I've taken on bigger and stronger monsters and won before."

"And you've died for your troubles more than once. The next time might be permanent."

Benny twisted in his arms so they were face to face. Dean's eyes quickly dropped to the broad, wet chest in front of him and ran his fingertips across the naked skin. His gaze dipped lower to Benny's navel, taking in the sight. Benny was solid and thick, he was wider than Dean but it wasn't fat, it was muscle, although there was a slight pudge around his hips and Dean was reminded that Benny had been turned later in life, early forties if he had to guess. He was tempted to sneak a look at Benny's cock that he knew was hanging temptingly just a little lower but he restrained himself, now was not the time.

"I'd stay if you asked me to." He whispered, hating himself with every word. He wasn't lying, all Benny would have to do is say the words and he'd decline the offer.

He'd leave the Alpha alone, he'd never forgive himself, never stop thinking about all the people he could have saved but didn't, all the people who would die because Benny meant more to him then they did. That was the horrible truth, as much as he cared about the innocent people who would loose their lives, Benny came first.

Benny's hand came up to cup his cheek and rubbed a thumb across his bottom lip, mouth open slightly as he waited for an answer. "I'd never ask you to. I know what it would do to you."

"Thank you." He hadn't been aware just how terrified he'd been of the vampire's answer. "This is it, I promise. After the Alpha I'm done. But he's unfinished business, I should have ended this a long time ago."

"I know, and it's your choice, not mine. I'm your lover, not your keeper. It's not my place to tell you what to do." Benny murmured, stroking across the yellowing bite mark on Dean's neck. He made a mental note to renew the mark soon; he didn't want it to fade. He liked having Dean marked.

"So we're good?" Dean asked with a hesitant smile.

"We're good Sugar."

"Well then, does that mean we can move on to more…. pressing matters?" he reached out a hand and stroked Benny's thickening cock boldly.

A steady hand wrapped around his wrist tightly, and removed his grip. "You sure your okay with this? You were pretty messed up last night."

Benny was being cautious, not wanting to push Dean, or allow the other man to do something he didn't want because he wanted to make Benny happy.

"It was just a memory from a lifetime ago. It was more the unexpectedness of it that got to me more than the memory itself." Dean assured him, bringing their bodies together and pressing his half hard cock into Benny's thigh as further proof of what he wanted. Benny hummed low in the back of his throat and grabbed Dean's hips tightly, holding him in place. The slickness of the running water made it difficult to keep his grip and Dean suppressed a wince as fingernails dug crescent moon indents into his skin. He licked water droplets off Dean's collarbone before whispering into his ear hotly.

"Would you like me to take care of you Sugar? Swallow you down and suck every last drop of cum out of your spent cock?"

Dean shivered at the words. Benny had never spoken to him like that before and it was exhilarating.

"Oh God!"

"Not even close."

Benny spun him around and shoved him against the tiled wall before dropping to his knees. He looked down at Benny and watched as the vampire took him in. He supposed he should be slightly nervous about letting something with a second row of razor sharp fangs near his cock but the only thing on his mind was getting inside that warm, wet mouth.

He braced himself against the wall and snapped his head back when Benny licked the tip of his cock without warning. His knees started to buckle and he only thing keeping him upright was Benny's steading hand on his hips.

"Benny, please!"

"Tell me what you want." Benny demanded, looking up at with wide eyes. He pulled away and used one of his hands to massage the swollen head roughly. "And please be clear."

"Dirty talk huh? Is that your thing? I can to that." Dean chuckled breathlessly. "Come on big boy, suck me down. Your wet mouth feels so fucking good, like a fucking vacuum. Perfect, so fucking, you and that slutty little mouth."

"Hmm." Benny hummed happily, opening his mouth and swallowing him whole.

Dean jerked, thrashing above him desperately as he wined like a puppy. The thick cock was perfect in his mouth, velvety and full, making his mouth water. He could feel Dean's hear beat in his cock, feel the rapid thump of blood through the organ and his eyes fluttered at the knowledge that this was closest he'd ever get to drinking Dean. The thought of warm, coppery blood filling his mouth came unbidden and he had to concentrate on keeping his other set of teeth locked away firmly inside his gums.

"Come on Benny!"

Benny obeyed the order quickly, this wasn't about teasing; there would be other times for that.

Dean swore loudly, throwing his head back as that amazing, slick mouth choked him down. He could feel the muscles in his stomach twitching and his thighs shook violently. Benny swirled his tongue around the mushroom head, pressing against the bundle of nerves under the crown. The hand still on his hip snuck around to his ass, fingers probing down his crack and causing him to jump.

"Woah!" he flinched, the sudden movement startling him.

Benny pulled away and looked up at him carefully. "Too much?"

"No, no it's fine. Just caught me off guard." Dean shook his head, his stomach knotting up despite his reassurance to Benny.

The thought of anything in or around his ass was enough to make him tense, but then three days ago the thought of giving a blow job had caused the same reaction and that had turned out to be amazing so he pushed his insecurities aside and decided to simply enjoy the ride. Benny's mouth returned to its original goal and the fingers returned to his ass.

He was ready this time so when the thick fingers pressed against the small puckered hole he didn't pull away and instead allowed the sensations to wash over him. It was electrifying, the pleasure shooting straight to his cock. He moaned loudly at the duel sensations, hot mouth surrounding him with a talented tongue licking a teasing as a fat finger pushed teasingly against his entrance.

"So close Benny!"

Benny hummed and renewed his efforts, deep throating Dean, the rhythmic tightening of the throat making his head spin, his balls drawing closer to his body as he neared his orgasm. He could hear himself moaning and begging for something, for what he wasn't sure but he knew he needed it. Whatever it was. His vision blackened when sharp, pointed teeth grazed the length of his throbbing cock without warning and he came in Benny's mouth with a roar, eyes rolling back in his head.

He pumped wave after wave of cum into the waiting mouth, his entire body twitching with the strength of his release. Below him Benny appeared to be experiencing his own orgasm and for a second Dean was worried he might black out. Benny released him with a wet pop, spitting the cum Dean had pumped into his mouth out onto the shower floor. As much as the vampire wanted the swallow everything Dean had given him but his body just wouldn't allow it.

Dean slumped down the wall, nearly falling over when Benny used his shoulder to pull himself up. He would be willing to bet the vampire's legs were just as wobbly as his own.

"Do you need me to, you know." Dean made a jerking motion with his hand, not sure if Benny had actually cum or if he'd just imagined it.

"I'm fine Sugar." Benny answered, holding up his hand as proof.

Dean looked at the cum covering Benny's hand. Without thinking he grabbed the hand and licked the cum off Benny's palm and humming happily at the taste. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed at the taste of pure Benny.

"Holy shit darlin'." Benny whispered, watching Dean with wide eyes, completely enchanted.

Dean smiled around the digits in his mouth, gazing at Benny under lowered eyelashes. It was a real power kick to have Benny look at him with wide-eyed adoration.

Dean frowned slightly when he noticed the second row of teeth that were half lowered, eyes widening when he realised Benny hadn't scraped his cock with his human teeth.

"Did you really…?" he asked, voice higher than usual as he pointed to the teeth.

"Got you off didn't it?" Benny shrugged awkwardly and Dean was sure if vampires could blush Benny would be a lovely shade of pink.

…**.**

Dean was sitting on the kitchen counter when Benny came back from moving all of his possessions into Dean's room; which was now their room. Dean knew Benny didn't have enough to warrant the half an hour he'd been gone but wasn't going to say anything as he had the feeling Benny had been giving him some breathing space while he made the call to Malcolm. It wasn't coincidence that the vampire reappeared just seconds after Dean had hung up.

"Well?" Benny asked, leaning against the counter.

"Come on, I know you heard everything."

"I'm more interested in what you thought about him, not what he said."

Dean shrugged and puffed out a breath, placing his phone down on the counter. He looked down at Benny, towering over the vampire from his seat on top of the counter. His were legs swinging slightly, kicking the counter with his heels gently.

"He's arrogant, not sure if it's the normal arrogance a lot of hunters seem to have or if it's something more dangerous." Dean admitted. "Guess I'll find out tomorrow. They're in Little Rock, less than ten hours away."

Benny nodded and Dean could tell he was struggling with what he was telling him. He wanted to be supportive but at the same time he didn't want Dean putting himself in danger. Dean watched as he pulled himself together and smiled crookedly before slapping Dean playfully on the ass.

"Get your ass off the counter, I cook meals on there."

Dean snorted but slid off the counter, twisting as he did so, pinning Benny against the counter with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and pulled his close, their faces nearly touching. His inability to stop touching Benny was actually becoming a little worrying, becoming dependent on someone else was more than a little disconcerting.

"I think you're just upset you won't get to touch me for the foreseeable future." Dean teased, wanting to make Benny smile.

He got his wish and was rewarded with one of Benny's brilliant smiles, the rare one where his eyes brightened and his teeth showed.

"Please, like I'm the only one who can't keep his hands to himself." Benny smirked in return.

Dean's breath caught as a pair of wide, flat hands ran along the length of his back before settling firmly against his ass, squeezing the soft globes roughly. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his body tightly against the other man, burying his face into Benny's neck, nibbling at cool flesh. Benny shivered when Dean ran his tongue over the tender flesh he'd been nipping at.

"Do you want me to pick up some more blood for before I leave? You've only got two bags left." Dean asked when he pulled away, Benny still massaging his ass.

"I'll be fine. Those bags will last me two weeks if I'm careful and if you're gone longer than two weeks, I'm coming to drag you back here myself."

"Ohh, caveman Benny! Will you hit me over the head with a club and carry me back over your shoulder?" Dean's smile was wide and bright as he made an exaggerated sexy face. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Alpha would you? Save me some time."

Benny pulled a face and shook his head sadly, "Sorry no. We ran in different circles. I told you my old maker was possessive, that included me spending time with anyone that might challenge his authority."

"That bastard was shockingly similar to an abusive husband wasn't he?" Dean pulled a face, his lip curling up at the corner.

Benny paused and opened his mouth several times before his widened in realization. "Christ. You're right." He looked completely horrified at the thought and Dean had to stifle a chuckle at the disgusted shiver.

"So what are you planning to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll try to get in touch with an old buddy. If I remember correctly he used to be in the Alpha's inner circle."

"Used to be? What do you have to do to get voted off the island?"

"He ahh…. had a problem with controlling his feedings. Started dropping too many bodies, made the locals suspicious. He got too out of control." Benny admitted with a wince. He didn't like talking about his less than pristine past.

"He sounds charming."

"Yeah, he is. That was part of the problem."

Dean frowned at the answer and narrowed his eyes. There was something strange in Benny's tone and the way he shifted and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Were you and this mystery vamp lovers by any chance?" he asked with a scowl, a little surprised by how jealous the thought made him.

Benny shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck, having picked up on Dean's nervous habit. "I wouldn't say lovers, there was never any actual love involved."

Dean swallowed his jealousy and cursed himself for being paranoid. Benny was centuries old, it was ridiculous for him the think Benny had never had any relationships before him. He'd known about Andrea, the woman Benny had left his nest for but he'd never considered any others. God knew Dean had had his own fair share of lovers and one night stand over the years and it was silly to get angry at Benny for not being celibate before meeting him.

"Gonna come and help me pack?" Dean asked, grabbing onto Benny's shirt and rubbing his chest through the material. "I might need some…. assistance." He drawled, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

If he was going to spend God only knew how long away from Benny, he was going to enjoy the time they had left as much as he could.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The day passed by in a blur, each trying their hardest not to think about tomorrow. They had both been living in the delusion that nothing else existed beyond the bunker doors, that nothing could touch them and as reality always did; they had been rudely reminded that the world continued to spin. They went to bed early, Dean was exhausted from his nightmare and he had to leave early in the morning.

Thankfully with no windows or outside light in the bunker, it wasn't hard to pretend it was later than it was. And so Dan found himself lying on top of clean, crisp sheets wrapped tightly around Benny, one leg hooked over the vampire's hip. His head was buried securely against Benny's chest, strong muscled arms holding him tight.

"No nightmares tonight yeah?" Benny smiled softly.

"Promise." Dean answered, lightly kissing the solid chest pressed against his face.

He pulled away and stared up at Benny thoughtfully, he never get enough of looking at his face, the rounded jaw line and rugged looks. He ran a thumb against Benny's plump bottom lip. He pulled the lip back, exposing the gums and pressing his finger against the almost invisible indents where the fangs would emerge.

"Dean?" Benny frowned in confusion but made no move to stop him. He seemed content to allow Dean anything he wanted.

"Can I see them?" he asked, suddenly shy. He didn't know what his fascination was but he knew they interested him in ways he'd never imagined.

Benny swallowed and slowly revealed his fangs, careful not to startle Dean. "Why so curious all of a sudden?"

Dean shrugged but a look from Benny told him that was not an acceptable answer. "I want to know every part of you. And I have to admit, being so close to a vampire and being able to just look without fighting for my life kinda appeals to the hunter curiosity in me." he answered honestly, replacing his thumb with a index finger and touching one of the fangs lightly.

Benny released a deep, rumbling groan from deep in his chest, eyes fluttering slightly.

"Are you ever tempted?" Dean continued, completely entranced by the sight in front of him. "To drink from me?" he added, seeing the vampire's confusion. "I mean, I know you said I wasn't particularly appetizing but I can't imagine a addict being picky about getting a fix, and here I am; easy food."

Benny looked down at him, large hand reaching up to trace the length of Dean's long neck, eyes following the gentle curve.

"I much prefer you alive."

"You could feed from me without killing me. Wouldn't even have to turn me."

Benny frowned heavily, narrowing his eyes and moving to hold Dean's hand in place; stopping him from his mission to touch each fang in turn.

"I don't like where this is going Darlin," he warned, teeth retracting.

Dean was surprised by how upset the rejection made him. He was also surprised at himself and the soul deep need to share in everything Benny was made his head spin.

"Do I really smell that repulsive?" his words tumbled without his consent and he cursed himself.

Benny seemed to realize his words had hit harder than he'd intended. "No. It wouldn't matter what you smelled like, I still wouldn't drink from you. To do so would reduce you to nothing more than food." he explained, running his fingers tips reverently across the milky skin of Dean's collarbone before cupping his cheek. "And you are so much more."

Dean gazed up at him before smiling sadly. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." he closed his eyes and reminded himself that he couldn't lie to him; not to Benny. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what Sugar?"

Dean paused and curled in on himself, looking down and burying his face into Benny's chest once more. "I want to be everything you need, give you everything you need. And I'm scared if I don't give you everything you could want, you'll find it somewhere else." he said in a rush, hating how weak he sounded. "And yes, I am horrifically aware of how damaged that makes me sound."

"Dean I would never..."

"I know!" Dean cut him off, eyes flying back up to make contact with the vampire's. "I know you would never want me to do something I didn't want just to make you happy, but that's the thing. I do want to. I want to make you happy, whatever the cost. You are the best thing that had ever happened to me and I'm holding onto you as tightly as I can because losing you would break me in a way not even God could put me back together." Dean was rambling now, every insecurity falling out of his mouth without permission, he hadn't even realized he'd felt this way until the words appeared. "And I sound like a lunatic stalker. Oh God, I've turned into Becky!"

"You need to breathe, I would really like to spend a night in bed together that doesn't include you having a panic attack."

Soothing hands were rubbing up and down his back, helping his breathing to even out. Dean blinked and smiled tightly; avoiding eye contact and feeling the heat rise across his cheeks. He felt so naive when it came to Benny, he felt like a girl that had just gotten her first boyfriend.

"Sorry again, I know I'm being crazy."

Benny smiled and kissed Dean softly, no more than lips brushing together but enough to lighten the embarrassment Dean was feeling.

"Did you ever pause to think that maybe I feel the same way about you? You're worried I'll find someone better and I'm dreading the day you realize just how amazing you are and decide that you deserve better than a grumpy, old vampire."

"Benny! That's not what you are!" Dean protested.

"Darlin' my past is soaked in the blood of people who were guilty of nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm a monster and yet here you are looking at me like I hung the stars. So if you can want me despite everything I am, everything I'm guilty of, why is it so hard for you to believe I want you? Not because of what you can give me but simply because you're you. I want Dean Winchester and you are the only one who could give me that."

Dean bit his lip and smiled brightly, dragging his fingers through the thick hair of Benny's chest, scratching lightly.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go and hunt down the Alpha Vampire, finally kill the bastard and then I'm going to come back here and you're going to make love to me." Dean told him with certainty, holding his gaze.

"I can do that right now if you'd like?" Benny whispered, moving a hand down to palm at the soft bulge in Dean's sweatpants.

"I don't mean a hand job or a blow job. I want you inside me Benny. I want you to take me in a way no one ever has. Can you do that?"

Benny was too stunned for words and simply nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide and eager. Dean chuckled at the response and leaned up quickly to steal a kiss. He then settled comfortably against Benny, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Benny held him tight once more and allowed the call of sleep to lull him. Just as he was drifting off to what promised to be a wonderful sleep when Benny's rough voice brought him back from the edge.

"Who the Hell is Becky?"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean blew out a mouthful of air as he pulled up in front of the building he'd been directed to. It was little more than a shack on the outskirts of town; the houses on either side looked completely abandoned and run down. Twenty years of hunting instinct made his stomach twist, however whether that was due to his sudden regret of leaving Benny or whether it was something more serious, he couldn't tell. He'd never liked hunting with other hunters it always became too messy.

Everyone thought their way was the best way and it almost always ended with an argument that more often than not ruined the case. He took a deep breath and consoled himself with the fact it was only one hunt and then he'd be done for good and the Alpha would be dead. So with a heavy heart he put the car in park and climbed out onto the dead, browned lawn. Looking back he frowned at the car he'd chosen from the bunker garage. It was a beautiful muscle car, racing green and curved lines but it was the Impala. It wasn't his Baby.

Although judging by how pissed Sam was at him, he wouldn't be surprised if his car was a burnt out husk in a parking lot somewhere. He'd kill Sam with his bare hands if he'd done something to his car; his blood was boiling just thinking about it.

When he reached the front door he paused, knowing this was his last chance to back out. He could simply get back in the car and drive back to the bunker, back to Benny. The vampire would even have dinner waiting for him. He could die on this hunt, die on the floor of some mansion with the Alpha standing over him soaked in his blood. He wondered if there was a certain irony for him to be killed by a vampire? Would Benny find out what had happened to him? How long would he wait for him, all alone it the bunker? Would he go back to killing humans without someone to hold himself accountable for? If he turned around now, he'd be home by nightfall. Home to Benny's strong arms and the safety of his presence.

He knocked on the door.

The door swung open after a moment and Dean blinked at the sight that greeted him. A boy no older than eighteen, tall and thin with messy blonde hair, everything a hunter wasn't and Dean was skeptical the boy was even strong enough to swing a machete, let alone remove a vampire's head with one.

"Uhh?" Dean was completely at a loss for words and for a moment considered the possibility he was at the wrong house.

"Dean Winchester?" the boy asked with a bright smile.

Dean nodded dumbly; wishing with everything he had that the rest of the hunting party wasn't the same as this mystery boy.

"And you are?"

"Jeremy Copen." The boy was practically bouncing with excitement. "And you're the hunter Clay can't stop talking about!"

"Clay?"

"Yeah, he's the one who told Malcolm about you. Said you'd be useful in the hunt."

"Right." Dean answered slowly. He opened his mouth to ask if perhaps he could talk to someone old enough to shave when a car door slamming drew his attention.

Turning around he spotted two men heading up to the house from an old pickup. They were mirror opposites of each other. The taller man was thin and wiry, but he was clearly muscled and walked with confidence. While the other man was short and bulky, dark brown hair cut short and glaring at Dean in a way that made him very uncomfortable.

The two men reached him and stood so he was wedged between them and Jeremy whose bubbly personality seemed to have deflated at the other men's arrival.

"Dean Winchester." Dean announced, holding out a hand.

The taller one looked at him searchingly before shaking Dean's hand tightly. "Clay Cale."

"And I'm Damian Crawford."

Damian shook his hand tight enough for him to feel his bones creak but Dean refused to flinch.

"And you've met Malcolm's little pet." Clay sneered, gesturing to Jeremy over Dean's shoulder.

"I'm not anyone's pet!" Jeremy bit back and Dean was impressed. He hadn't pegged Jeremy for the type to stand up for himself.

Damian shot Jeremy a look and the younger man's gaze slid to the floor, seemingly chastised for his outburst.

"Are we going inside or are we going to discuss vampires in the open?" Dean spoke up, not wanting to get in the middle of something he clearly didn't understand.

"Come on in." 

Clay elbowed past Jeremy into the doorframe, causing him to grunt out in pain. Dean glared at the man's back, he hated bullies and although Jeremy was a little annoying in his enthusiasm, he couldn't imagine him deserving the treatment he was getting. Dean raised an eyebrow when he noticed Damian looking at him strangely and sighed when the man looked away. He was already exhausted and he'd only been dealing with these people for five minutes.

The house was in slightly better condition on the inside. The hallways walls were stained with years of dirt and grime and he didn't even want to know what the ancient carpet would feel like on bare feet but the walls looked solid and from what he could see of the kitchen at the end of the hallway, it looked clean. There were a set of stairs that led up to the first floor and underneath the stair case there was a door. Dean guessed it would lead down to the basement, Malcolm wouldn't have chosen this house if it didn't have a basement. Basements were a hunter's friend, no real chance of any neighbors stumbling onto something they shouldn't.

"Took you long enough!" 

Dean looked over to the source of the new voice but not before noticing Jeremy's face light up. The new man was similar to Dean's own height and body type however his face was much more rugged that Dean's. From Clay and Damian's body language he would guess this was Malcolm and Dean felt his stomach sink. The hallway was swimming in tension; there were way too many alpha males in the room.

"We've been running around fucking town all day trying to find this bastard! Maybe if you actually came out with us occasionally it wouldn't take so fucking long!" Damian snarled, calming only when Clay but a warning hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

A shadow crossed Malcolm's face and he looked ready to blow when he was interrupted by and loud thump followed by a harsh groan from somewhere inside the house.

"What was that?" Dean asked when it became clear no one was moving to check.

Dean had never seen a person's face go from livid to completely neutral in the time Malcolm accomplished it. "Nothing. Old houses make noises."

Dean got the distinct impression that any more questions regarding the noise would not be tolerated. Something was definitely wrong in this house.

"Right, well. I'm gonna go and check into a motel." Dean announced, wanting to escape the suffocating atmosphere.

Clay barked a laugh and shook his head. "Not gonna happen mate. Only one motel in this town and as of half an hour ago it's a crime scene."

"I told you not to make a scene! How are we supposed to get the drop on the Alpha if you keep announcing where we are? You might as well be setting off fucking fireworks!"

"She was in the way. And she was a fucking vamp whore, she deserved what she got." Damian answered simply, making Dean's blood run cold.

"All right, care to expand on that?"

"We were after some blood sucker that knew the Alpha, found out it was involved with Maggie; the woman who ran the motel. She refused to tell us where he was, so we showed her what happens when you betray your kind." Clay explained, smiling vindictively.

"You killed her? For what? She was human, she was innocent!" Dean protested horrified at what he was hearing. Even at his worst moments, the times where he'd committed his worst acts on Earth, he never would have done what Clay and Damian were admitting to with satisfaction clear in their voices.

Damian's stare hardened and he focused his attention on Dean, searching his face for something. For a terrible second Dean thought that he might be able to see Benny's handprints on him, the purpling bruise on his collarbone Benny had given him as they had been saying their goodbyes that morning. His heart was beating wildly in his chest but he kept his face calm, careful not to show any on his worries and meeting Damian's stare head on.

"She was a human who fucked a vampire, she tainted herself. Even if she didn't know what it was, it doesn't excuse the crime."

"I didn't know having sex was a crime." Dean answered, refusing to back down. He wanted to just get back in his car and drive away but he couldn't. From the way Clay and Damian were talking combined with the Malcolm's seeming acceptance of their actions, he would bet money that this wasn't the first time someone innocent had suffered at their hands. He couldn't walk away until he knew for sure.

"Come on boys, we're a team. Let's put aside our different views on morality and get to hunt." Malcolm stepped in to defuse the situation.

Damian backed down but the looks he shot Dean made it clear it wasn't over. Jeremy was making himself seem as small as possible behind Malcolm, nervous at being involved in the argument.

Dean knew when he was outnumbered and although Clay and Malcolm were being silent on the issue he had no doubt whose side they'd chose in a fight.

"Fine. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

…**. **

He hated this. He hated the yellow walls and the drafty room and he hated the old, dirty bedroom Malcolm had insisted he took on the first floor. He knew better than to think Malcolm cared enough not to want Dean sleeping out in the car, he just wanted him under the same roof so he could keep an eye on him. He'd had a feeling when he'd first met Malcolm but now he was sure, this was his punishment for choosing revenge over Benny. If he'd just let it go and left the Alpha vampire in the past where he belonged, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be trapped in a house full of murderous lunatics; he'd be having dinner with his vampire.

Dean had spent the afternoon locked in the bedroom, doing his best to avoid the others until he'd come up with a viable plan. Thankfully Malcolm kept meticulous files on everything the group had been doing since starting and he became more and more horrified with each page he read. They had killed more humans than vampires in their pursuit of the Alpha, killing or torturing anyone who got in their way. Malcolm was driven by a need to kill the Alpha, anyone in his way becoming dispensable but Clay and Damian seemed to take a pleasure in the pain they caused, the amount of details in their written recounts of a hunt was enough to make Dean feel ill.

The sun set outside his window and one by one the inhabitants of the house retired to their separate rooms; Dean could hear them throughout the house. One good thing about old houses, you could hear everything going on in the other rooms. Dean waited an hour after the last hunter had closed his bedroom door before venturing out into the hallway. The house was silent, his breathing sounding far too loud. The trip down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door was a tricky one, old floor boards were not the best when wanting to be secretive. Thankfully Dean had had a lot of practice, first at Bobby's house and then Rufus's cabin and managed to get out of the house with only two close calls. The night air was freezing and Dean found himself shivering as he made his way down the street. He couldn't take the risk of taking the car and waking the other up so cursing to himself silently he turned the corner and headed towards the park he'd driven past earlier. Dean may have been slightly reckless but even he knew better than to call his vampire lover in a house full of vampire hating killers.

Reaching the park he walked across the damp grass towards the swing set, sitting down. He pulled out his mobile and rocked gently back and forth on the swing, kicking up sand with his boots. Benny picked up at the first ring and Dean had an image of the man sitting at the dinning table staring at his phone waiting for Dean's call.

"_Took you long enough Darlin."_

"Well hello to you to."

"_Sorry. Hello Dean. How are your hunting companions?"_

"Completely fucking crazy!"

"_Doesn't that come with the job?"_ Benny asked amused.

"Yeah but there's normal 'hunter' crazy and then there's fucking lunatics. I'm pretty sure two of them are psychopaths."

Benny seemed to understand that Dean wasn't joking around and his next words were laced with worry.

"_Are you alright? Do you need help?" _

"No. I'm ok." Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet in the sand. "I'm so sorry Benny. If I'd left it alone, you'd have no reason to be worried and I wouldn't be freezing my ass off in a park."

"_Dean it's who you are, you want to help people and I want you to get your shit and come home." _

Dean had never heard Benny beg and he never wanted to again. Not like this anyway.

"I can't Benny. I want to, believe me I do but they're hurting people, innocent people. And they're not going to stop. I can't walk away from that."

"_What are you going to do? I don't want you caught in the crossfire." _

"Malcolm's in charge but the other two; Clay and Damian aren't happy about it. I can exploit that."

"_And if they turn on you instead?"_

"Then I'll deal with it."

"_Just…. get out of there as soon as you can. And don't do anything stupid,"_ Benny sighed, knowing there was no point trying to convince Dean otherwise.

"I would never!" Dean announced loudly and was rewarded by a husky chuckle.

"_I mean it Dean. You have to come home."_

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Dean asked with a smirk, teasing the vampire.

"_So I can tell you I love you in person." _

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, I know it's long but I didn't really know where to stop it so it just kept going and going and I still think the ending is a little awkward.

Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you to all the lovely people that have commented/bookmarked this story, it really means a lot to me that so many people like it.

Until next time xxxx


End file.
